


Natural

by LiteraryHedonism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gearhead Peter Hale, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryHedonism/pseuds/LiteraryHedonism
Summary: They were erased, forgotten, their very existence erased from their universe, so the Ghost Riders' portal spat them out into a universe where there is nothing like them. Peter isn't about to let that stop him of course, with Stiles at his side, LA's underground wont know what hit it.Dom has an odd feeling about the new regulars coming to the market, something about the couple tells him there's more to them than meets the eye.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 92
Kudos: 669





	1. Chapter 1- Shifting Gears

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who've read Happenstance, you will notice that the first half of chapter 1 of both stories is pretty much the same. When I first got the idea to use the ghost portal to transport Stiles/Peter to a new universe, I had several ideas for different crossovers. Happenstance won out but I still worked on this version whenever my muse was being disagreeable for other stories. I decided to post this after some encouragement from my Beta who felt I shouldn't hide this little fic from the world. Natural will be very different from Happenstance. Also this will not be a slow burn for Peter/Stiles, they will get together quickly.   
> I'm not sure what updates will look like for this fic, sorry. Hope you enjoy!

**Natural**

Chapter 1

-Shifting Gears-

  
  
  


“You were in Eichen, Peter…” Stiles is giving him a look. He should know what that look means yet his brain latches onto the statement. 

Eichen House.

Peter’s annoyed expression turns into a cold mask. He’s gotta give it to Stiles. The kid doesn’t flinch at his glare. “I was. I wonder who put me there?” Of course, it’s a rhetorical question since they’re both very aware of how and why Peter was left to rot in Eichen House. 

The thought seems to trigger more of Peter’s true memories. 

_ The torture under his temporary cellmate, Valack, the scum guards, all the miserable time spent in that small, dingy cell. He’d kept patient through it all, knowing he’d have to remain alert in order to catch his chance when the time came.  _

_ Well, he’d lost his mind from time to time, but who could blame him and he always came back to himself after his lapses. _

_ Peter remembers the lights going out and the alarms ringing painfully in his ears. The door to his cell had swung open and he’d been able to simply walk out. The hallway was in total chaos, the smell of fear and blood already pungent in the air as the other prisoners attacked each other or wasted time paying the guards back for their  _ hospitality _.  _

_ He’d ignored them all, going right for the exit instead; swiftly removing anyone stupid enough to get in his way and moving on. He understood the other inmates’ motivations but revenge wouldn’t mean much if you weren’t out to enjoy the aftermath. _

_ His breath caught as his mind focused with perfect clarity to the moment right before he’d escaped his own level. Another prisoner had come bulldozing out of their cell, grappling onto Peter. The crazed inmate had gone right for Peter’s shoulder, growling and gnawing on it like a dog with a bone; or more accurately a wolf. _

_ Peter had responded by plunging a clawed hand under the attacker’s ribs then driving upwards to the heart. The heart in his claws made its last beat in short order. Air rushed into Peter’s lungs as he felt the Alpha power course through him once more. _

_ After all the scheming and plotting, after all the failures, Peter had gotten what he’d desired the most by pure happenstance.  _

_ It’s strange really, Peter had had no idea that Eichen was housing an actual Alpha Werewolf. Though admittedly, given the now dead body pressing against Peter’s chest, the Alpha couldn’t have been in a very good condition. He dropped the body at his feet, the wet squelch going unheard amidst the chaos. _

_ It wasn’t his family’s Power but there was no way Peter was going to let anyone take this away from him. _

_ It had taken all of Peter’s considerable self-control to remain quiet, to keep from roaring in triumph and move towards freedom. He was able to reach the upper levels with little resistance; clearly someone else was keeping Eichen’s guards busy. It wasn’t hard to guess who.  _

_ Once he’d made it out of the building Peter had ran right to the forest. He’d made his way into town after cleaning up as much as he could of the blood and gore in a stream. All the evidence and scents washed conveniently away. _

_ Peter had been in the middle of appropriating a vehicle when the Ghost Riders came for him. It happened too quickly; one minute he was dragging a Rider off of his horse, only to have another shoot Peter in the back.  _

_ Afterwards, nothing had been more important than waiting for that stupid train. Until he’d seen Stiles, that is.  _

And now Stiles had snapped him out of one nightmare to lead him into another.

Peter struggled to keep himself calm as he rose from the bench and took in the decrepit dusty  _ train station _ . Beacon Hills hadn’t had a functional train station in decades. 

It would take some serious power to influence his mind to such an extent. It made Peter want to roar in anger that his mind had been played with again. He needed to keep at least some cards to himself though, so he tried to keep his mask of cool indifference. Of course with Stiles here to watch him his efforts were almost pointless. 

When Stiles let out a strangled sort of squawk, Peter knew the boy had caught the flash of red in his eyes.

“Oh my God! Seriously Peter!? It’s only been three months since we broke Lydia out of Eichen! How the hell are you an Alpha?” Stiles splutters and gesticulates with his hands wildly. If the situation weren't so dire he’d be lording this over the kid. 

Instead he tuts, “Pure luck, I swear.” He raises an eyebrow at Stiles’ disbelieving snort. “Did you know there was an Alpha in Eichen? I certainly didn’t, as I wasn’t exactly allowed to stroll around.” Peter’s very aware of how bitter he sounds, and he’s rather satisfied to see Stiles wilt with guilt for a moment. 

“Imagine my surprise when I’m attacked on my way out -thank you for the distraction by the way- and quite suddenly-” Peter’s eyes glow red. He shrugs his shoulders. Stiles can take it or leave it; there are other things for them to talk about. Like what the hell is going on for instance.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Stiles doesn’t pester Peter about how he became an Alpha again. Instead they focus on how he and Stiles ended up in this place and by focus, Peter means they argue.

As always, Stiles is nauseatingly confident that there’s a way out. Despite Peter’s explanation that the Riders are an unstoppable supernatural force and that the whole purpose of this place is to keep them here. For what exactly? Peter’s not sure. Yet.

Seeing Stiles’ frantic and unflinching search for escape is catching though. As annoying as it is, Peter finds himself scanning their surroundings for clues. 

Cooler heads do prevail it seems, since Peter quickly spots someone doing a rather poor job of spying on them. Seems whoever it is, has been stuck here for some time. A thin teenager with messy hair and dark circles under his eyes is focused on Stiles, who’s still trying to walk out the door, only to pop up on the other side of the room.

And of course Stiles just charges forward, confronting the other boy without hesitation. It gives Peter the opportunity to flank the spying youth; they’ve always worked so well together despite Stiles always being so contrary on the matter.

Peter can’t help but enjoy the cocky smirk Stiles gives them when the stranger states they couldn’t possibly be capable of accomplishing this supposed escape plan.

The revelation of the second tunnel leaves Peter slightly embarrassed that he hadn’t seen it. At least he can take comfort in the fact that Stiles obviously feels the same way. They both make a good show of being unphased by it, of course.

He’s not afraid of going into the dark foreboding tunnel, not really. It’s just his brain keeps telling him he should be. But once Stiles pushes Peter through the threshold, it’s easy to see the deception. He also makes it obvious that he’s taking pleasure in the fact that he has to pull Stiles into the new tunnel.

Of course, it's all for nothing. Peter makes it clear that he’s not really impressed about finding another dead end. 

It's an easy enough dig that it finally gets the kid, whose name they still don't know, talking about the exit.

Once the plan is laid out, it’s Peter’s turn for optimism. It isn’t so much as he thinks it’s a good idea but he wants to see if it’ll work. 

Now, if Stiles would quit being a bleeding heart and let the kid take the jump. Peter could actually start coming up with something that could actually succeed.

It’s a shame when just as both he and Stiles thought it would work that the boy is stopped by the barrier and burns before their eyes. It’s not a pretty sight; nor smell.

The Riders pass without any problems, though. What really puzzles Peter however is the fact that the Riders tried to throw the human off at all. If only the Riders could pass through the barrier, why fight so hard to keep them away from there?

Stiles turns to him, obviously upset and angry. Peter understands; that had been their one shot at escape apparently. The odds aren’t in their favour.

“You knew he was going to die.” Peter’s not sure why Stiles is voicing things they both know. He makes sure his look says as much.

The tone is off too, but there’s something about Stiles’ that’s changed and it’s been frustrating Peter to no end. There are the changes he would expect from not having seen the teen for some time. Stiles is slightly taller, his hair has grown out again and all in all it’s obvious that the teen is on the cusp of full adulthood. All things Peter expected. There had also been a part -a small, valiantly buried deep down part- of Peter that had been looking forward to this change. 

Still, there’s something more than just the general distress this sort of situation warranted.

“Well, now we know.” An idea has been forming in his head for a while but he needs to go about this the right way or he’ll be forced to leave Stiles behind. It’s not that he isn’t willing to do just that but having Stiles on his side would likely increase their chances of success. 

“Know what? That we’re stuck here until my friends remember me and come up with a way to save us?” The teen lets out a frustrated huff as he leans on a nearby pillar.

Peter almost snorts at how ridiculous that statement is. He can understand how Stiles would think that for himself, but does he really think that Peter would wait for that ragtag band of teenage idiots to save him? 

As if they would even consider saving Peter, anyway. Besides, the only one of them smart enough to figure this out is stuck here with him.

“Actually, I was going to suggest we jump out once the Riders have made their next delivery.” He suggests this casually, like he’s talking about going for a stroll. There’s no guarantee this will work of course, but it’ll help if Peter at least looks and sounds like he believes his own bullshit.

“Excuse me? We? Did you start forgetting again or did the dude disintegrating in mid-air not make an impression on you?” Stiles speaks to him with the usual scorn and sarcasm that makes Peter sort of glad for that little bit of normality. He’s also a little disappointed that the teen hasn’t figured it out yet. 

“Yes, we. Don’t be ridiculous, he was just a human.” Peter tries again, wondering if it’ll be enough for his plan to become evident.

Stiles throws his hands up, another noise of frustration and the words that come after have the unmistakable tang of bitterness. Stiles reeks of negative emotions which is not a smell Peter finds enjoyable on the other. “And so am I, damn it! Remember poor fleshy, breakable,  _ human _ Stiles!” Stiles becomes almost violent in his agitation, harshly smacking his own chest while he yells at Peter.

Peter frowns; that had been a rather unexpected response. Something significant really had happened while he’d been out of the picture. “Now, is it your memory that’s slipping Stiles?” He steps into the teen’s space, eyes brightly glowing red in the dark tunnel.

There’s a long silence. He can see a myriad of expressions flitting through those big brown eyes before Stiles takes a single step back. 

Peter can’t help wondering what Stiles will look like with glowing blue eyes. 

“My.. my friends will remember me, they’ll come for me.” The teen stammers with false bravado. It’s a flimsy lie and Peter thinks he’ll have to be cruel to get Stiles to see the truth of things.

“How?” He growls, letting some of his own frustration slip out. “We might as well be dead! It’s what the Riders do! We’ve been forgotten, erased without a trace. The only way your precious friends are gonna figure this out, is if _ you’re _ there to help them!”

“Lydia.” Stiles offers desperately.

“Unless I’ve missed something extraordinary, her powers are still unreliable and she usually needed your guidance.” Peter tries to mollify his tone a little. He can see he won’t have much more to do to get Stiles on board. “You say I’ve been here for at least three months; no one -myself included- had a clue. How long do you think you’ve been here for Stiles? How many times do you think we’ve had this very conversation?”

Silence meets Peter’s questions. He steps back, to give Stiles a bit more space but not so far that he’s out of reach. 

Peter won’t admit it but he is terrified that he could be right. That they’ve been stuck here in this holding pen with all the other catatonic humans for so long that Beacon Hills is gone. Who knows how long they’ve truly been here for? For all they know time could very well be meaningless here.

There’s also a very good chance that even if Peter’s plan works and they do not happen to die out right, by the time they’ll have healed there could be no one left. It was still better than waiting here only to fade into the ether or worse; they could be stuck in this place indefinitely.

“That gate is meant for supernatural creatures, Stiles, I won’t tell you it won’t hurt but we’ll heal.” Peter offers one more bit of encouragement.

“What if I reject the Bite?” Stiles counters. Peter isn’t surprised by the way the kid’s heart is rabbiting. 

“First off, you won’t, I’ve always believed you would make a great wolf,” Peter ignores Stiles’ snort. “On the exceedingly low chance that you reject it… you and I both know what our chances are if we stay here. Who knows what this place will do to us if we just sit and wait.” Is Peter surprised by this little bit of honesty he’s offering? Yes. Does he regret it? Judging by the look Stiles gives him, Peter is going to say no.

“I let you bite me and you stick around to help us. That means  _ all of my friends _ .” Peter beams despite the fact that Stiles is making terms, mostly because that means Stiles knows Peter’s won. 

Peter’s got terms of his own of course but those can wait. 

“Stop with the creeper face! I mean it, Peter, there’s gonna be rules and if this doesn’t work and I die, then you have to promise you’ll get out and save the others, save my dad.” The teen’s heartbeat is steady again, Stiles won't budge on this. Peter’s always secretly enjoyed that stubborn streak.

If Stiles is agreeing to take the Bite though, Peter will agree to those terms despite how stupid he thinks Stiles is being. He nods in agreement.

“No, say it Peter. I need to hear you promise me.” Stiles stands his ground yet he’s not coming across as challenging.  _ He’ll make a fine wolf _ , Peter thinks with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I promise that if you take the Bite, I’ll help your friends whether you live or die.” Peter reaches for Stiles’ right hand so he can bring the wrist up once he gets the go ahead,  _ just like the last time _ . “But Stiles, you won’t die.”

Stiles allows Peter to come closer, he doesn’t visibly flinch when Peter’s fangs drop but his heart beat picks back up momentarily. It’s a good show of how much Stiles has grown that it slows down to a calm steady rhythm with what seems to be little effort.

“Okay, we have a deal.” Stiles swallows thickly then practically shoves his wrist into Peter’s mouth. “Do it.”

* * *

  
  


“I don’t feel any different.” Stiles doesn’t even stop his pacing from one side of the tunnel to the other.

Peter groans, this is the fourth time Stiles has said that since Peter bit him; which was roughly five minutes ago. “I’ve told you Stiles, the Bite is different for everyone. You’ve always struck me as a late bloomer.” 

Stiles’ indignant squawk is a welcome distraction. Peter’s sure he should have been able to tell right away but there’s something about this place that mutes his senses. There’s one way he could make sure right now, but Stiles isn’t going to like it of course. 

Peter takes a resigned breath. “Stiles come here.” The teen stops and looks at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting. “Please.” The word feels torn out of his throat - Stiles is his beta now, he shouldn’t have to say please. But it’s Stiles so he indulges him, for now. 

“Wow, did that hurt as much as it sounded?” The teen smirks before walking casually towards Peter. Clearly they are testing their new boundaries already. Which is fine. 

“Give me your hand.” Peter extends his own, “Please.” Thankfully instead of the witty retort he’s been expecting, Stiles complies but his mouth can never stay quiet for long. 

“I don’t think biting me twice is gonna make it better Peter.” There’s a nervous chuckle. Humor and sarcasm, even poor attempts like these, had always been Stiles fallback.

Peter shakes his head with an indulging smile. “No Stiles, I’m going to break your finger.” Stiles tries to snatch his hand back which Peter had been expecting, so the Alpha easily holds the hand back. “This place is messing with my finer senses; so if the Bite took, you’ll heal. If it didn't take, you won’t.” Peter shrugs. They’ve already discussed that.

There’s a hesitant pause from Stiles, then the teen deflates with a glare. Though there’s no real heat to it. “I hate it so much when you make sense.” 

Peter doesn't give Stiles time to think any more about it, quickly taking the other’s index finger then snapping it cleanly. All the while keeping his gaze locked with Stiles’.

Right as the snap rings out in the silent tunnel, Stiles yelps at the pain. 

Peter sighs in relief a moment later as brown eyes glow blue. The beta’s pained noise turning into a growl. “You’re such an ass, Peter.” 

They watch quietly as Stiles’ finger heals shortly after that rather accurate pronouncement. “Huh. So that worked.” 

“Yes, Stiles. Eloquent as ever, of course.” Peter rolls his eyes,  _ of course it worked _ .

“Stop gloating. It’s not attractive.” Stiles deadpans while he studies his hand, a frown of concentration creasing his forehead then Peter watches as the once human hands gain claws. “That’s so freaking weird, I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” 

“Keep practicing that. It would be better if you could have some form of control over your shift when the Riders come back.” Peter almost wishes they could have more time like this, almost. He’s got just about everything he wants now; he’s an Alpha, he has a pack, sure it’s just him and Stiles now, but there’s so much potential there. Unfortunately they’re stuck here with no means of making use of any of it. 

Such a bleak and witless future isn’t something Peter can abide so if he needs to risk his and Stiles’ life to escape, then so be it.

Stiles fanged smile droops, human features taking place once more. No doubt his beta has just had similar thoughts. A resolute expression ages the teens face. “Right.”

Peter spends the next hour teaching Stiles as much about using his werewolf abilities as he can; thankfully the kid is a motivated learner on top of all his own experiences with the supernatural. More evidence that Peter had been right all along that Stiles would take to being a werewolf like he’d been born into it. 

When the Ghost Riders return, a clap of thunder announces their imminent arrival. Peter is still seventy percent sure they’ll survive.

Peter quickly pulls Stiles behind a pillar just as the Riders come through the barrier. Once all the Riders have passed them and gone into the  _ station _ the sounds of screaming people and repeated gunfire echoes back into their tunnel.

“Guess they didn’t appreciate the last escape attempt.” Stiles mumbles darkly.

Peter nods in agreement. It explains why the Riders are being excessively aggressive during this drop off. “Which is why you’ll have to hold on extra tight, Stiles.” Peter takes hold of Stiles’ shoulders to make sure his Beta is listening. “Do not let go, no matter what they do, dig your claws in if you have to.”

Stiles wrinkles his nose at the idea, but agrees.

“We’ll wait until most of the Riders have gone through, then jump on the last two. You go first.” Peter directs Stiles, who’s looking at Peter in confusion, to a pillar that's closer to the portal; the less time the Riders have to react, the better. At the last minute Peter pauses by one of the benches on the platform.

The gunshots have stopped and Peter can hear the horses coming their way. “Hurry up Stiles! You can do this!” He pushes the new werewolf away, who finally snaps out of it and does as Peter says. 

Quickly, Peter pushes a stray bench onto the track before running to join Stiles. It should slow the Riders down some, maybe even cause some confusion.

When the first Rider stops in front of the bench, his mount whinnying in complaint at the obstacle, Peter and Stiles are as ready as they’ll ever be. 

They share a grim look, this is their best chance to escape. Peter tries to smile, to look confident. It’s as much for Stiles’ benefit as his own, mostly because this is the sort of stunt that goes against all of Peter’s self-preservation instincts. But he can’t stay here another minute.

Stiles grabs Peter’s arm. The Riders are leaving. 

This is it. 

* * *

  
  


The landing is rougher than Peter anticipated but he’s immensely grateful that he hadn’t been set alight again. It’s a distressing and painful experience nonetheless.

The rider he’d been digging his claws into, along with the horse, vanished from underneath him shortly after entering the portal. Peter is then launched out of the exit at high velocity; a little too much like a human cannon ball for his liking. 

Peter barely has the time to mentally prepare himself. Only managing to raise his right arm to protect his head from what is sure to be a hard landing. His impact into a poorly placed palm tree causes a sickening series of crunches in Peter’s arm, shoulder and clavicle. He then falls several feet before hitting the ground flat on his face. The air feels like it's been punched out of Peter’s lungs, he struggles to steady his breathing. 

The shock is severe enough that the alpha has to lie there for a few moments to catch his breath. He uses the time to focus past the pain, to listen for clues as to where he’s landed. There are no palms in the Preserve after all… There’s also the distinct sound of running water not too far away. 

Given the general sounds of a large city late at night, Peter doubts that they are anywhere near Beacon Hills. It complicates the situation to an unknown degree. Thankfully it’s late enough that the area is deserted of people; their arrival wasn’t exactly subtle. 

_ Stiles! _ Peter remembers his beta making it through the portal shortly before he had. He should be able to feel Stiles if he had already arrived like Peter would assume. Yet he feels nothing. The idea that he’s possibly lost Stiles makes his stomach drop unexpectedly. For a brief moment, Peter almost lets the panic take over before he’s able to shut out his emotions. It won't do him or Stiles any favors.

Peter tries to get himself up once he’s calm and focused. He grimaces at the effort it requires. A quick assessment of what he feels tells him his right radius and ulna are broken, the shoulder is probably shattered to pieces, and the arm is definitely dislocated. His clavicle has also snapped in at least three places. He holds back a groan, his right arm will be useless for longer than he is comfortable with. Even as an Alpha, it could take some time to set and heal all that. 

He isn’t yet fully upright when a crackle in the air grabs his attention. The smell of ozone tinged with sulfur floods his sensitive nose seconds after. Ten feet in front of Peter, the now familiar green swirling vortex rips the air apart and spits Stiles out much the same way it had done with Peter. He feels relief wash over him that he hasn't lost his beta.

Unfortunately for Stiles, he pitches towards the ground rather than a tree. Peter winces in sympathy.

A strangled shout is all the younger werewolf is able to do before crashing into the dirt head first. There’s an explosion of earth and grass, some of which rains down on Peter. He really hopes Stiles hasn’t broken his neck, as a werewolf he’d more than likely survive but it wouldn’t be a pleasant experience to say the least. 

Peter runs as fast as he can manage towards the crash site, relieved when he can see Stiles moving. Very slowly, the beta pushes himself out of the small crater he’s made on wobbly arms and legs. 

The younger ‘wolf is hacking and coughing up chunks of dirt when Peter reaches him. Clumps of blood soaked debris are glued down the left side of Stiles’ face from an impressive strip of road rash which spans from his hairline to his jaw. His left eye is swollen shut. 

“You look terrible.” Peter’s tone is chastising, his smirk falters in a failed attempt to hide his relief that Stiles is alive. It won’t take too long for him to heal either; his eye is already almost back to normal. In a few minutes you wouldn’t even see the scar the road rash would have otherwise left. Peter lets the corners of lips pull into a self satisfied smile while he offers his beta his good hand. It's thanks to Peter after all that Stiles is free from the Riders and soon to be in excellent health. 

Stiles looks at him with an appraising scowl, hands braced on his knees. He spits out another glob of dirt. “Like you can say any better! You look like roadkill.” Stiles takes the offered hand to pull himself upright, he looks around in a slight daze. His eyes turn blue, an instinctual response to searching in the dark. 

Peter looks down at himself while Stiles stretches out in a series of pops and groans.The alpha sighs heavily. Blood has dribbled down the front of his coat, leaving splotches and runs of moist rusty brown. He reaches up with his good hand to find a damp spot on his temple. The cut underneath has already healed of course. The blood and dirt however, wouldn’t be so quick to disappear. To top it off, his jacket is completely torn at the shoulder where his right arm hangs limply.

“Yes, well, at least we didn’t get rotisseried.” Peter says sourly, he liked this coat. “There’s water nearby, lets go wash up before the locals call the cops.” He points off towards the sound then taps his ear.

He watches with amusement as Stiles canted his head to the side with a very serious look on his face. When the younger werewolf hears what he’s looking for, his face splits into a wide smile. “This is so cool.” Stiles looks at Peter with his bright blue eyes. Peter smiles back without thinking too much about it.

The light hearted moment fades quickly though when Stiles registers that their surroundings aren't quite right. He starts to look around frantically, spinning on himself a few times in ever increasing panic.

“Peter! Where the fuck did you land us?!” Stiles growls out accusingly, his panic now turning to anger. The beta has almost completely shifted as rage threatens to overwhelm him. 

Peter growls back, eyes flashing red in warning. This is not the time or place for Stiles to lose control. He takes a few quick steps, stopping inches from Stiles face. “I got us out! And you’ve already healed from an otherwise lethal experience. You’re welcome!” He understands where Stiles’ anger is coming from but he’s not about to take this sort of shit from his own beta. It doesn’t make Stiles back down completely but he does get a hold of himself.

Stiles takes a deep breath, brown eyes cast down. He coughs out, eyes not quite meeting Peter’s. “You’re right. Thanks”

Peter arches an eyebrow in surprise. Stiles has indeed grown up some if he was willing to admit that, albeit begrudgingly. 

Their dynamic is new and still shaky, Stiles is still getting a handle on being a werewolf. At least he has proven to be more cooperative than Peter had expected. He can let something like this slide and move on. 

“Use your senses, Stiles. What can you figure out?” Peter asks the question while he makes his own observations. He walks at a leisurely pace towards the water, motioning for the Stiles to follow.

Stiles jogs up beside Peter and slows to match him. “It stinks.” He says with a pinched face and gags a little. 

“Most cities do.” Peter replies smoothly. He has a few ideas of where they could be. “You’ll get used to it.” 

They make it pass a small hill topped with a few bushes that had been blocking their view. Peter immediately takes a relieved breath at the familiar sight. A small man-made lake, it’s large signature fountain at the center. The vast cityscape twinkling behind it.

“You know where we are?” Stiles asks with a frown. It’s obvious the beta still has no clue.

“Echo Park. We landed in Echo Park.” Peter says incredulously. It’s not exactly the best place but it could have been worse. This is familiar territory for Peter at least.

“We’re in L.A.!” Stiles whoops with excitement. “We can get back in a few hours!” He elbows Peter, who doesn’t look nearly as pleased.

“Stiles.” Peter sighs, things are never that easy for either of them. “We can’t just hop on a bus to Beacon Hills.”

“Why the fuck not?” Stiles pulls himself at his full height instantly on the defensive. Like the fact that he now has a couple inches on Peter would do anything.

“Well, for starters, we have no money.” Peter lifts a hand to stop Stiles from interrupting him. “Our lives are more than likely still erased. We have no means to prove we are who we say we are.” He pauses to let the full implications sink in. Stiles looks like he’s chewing a lemon when he thinks about it. 

Peter isn’t done. “And while yes, I can boost us a car to get back, it doesn’t solve the aforementioned problems. Among a few more pressing ones.” He gestures to his torn and blood spattered jacket, the way his arm is still dangling uselessly.“We are not in a condition to go walking around L.A. without drawing attention to ourselves. It’s a miracle no one’s noticed us as it is.” Peter then waves a hand over Stiles to further his point. The beta’s wounds have healed but he’s still covered in dirt and blood.

There's a heavy pause. “Yeah ok, I get it. We look like we just stepped out of a horror movie. What’s your plan then? You always seem to have one.” Stiles crosses his arms, one foot tapping impatiently.

“Why Stiles, I hadn’t realized you’d noticed. I’m flattered.” Peter smirks. It’s true that he’s flattered, getting a rise out of Stiles will always be more fun.

“Whatever, Creeper Wolf.” Stiles brushes him off to march down towards the edge of the water. At least the beta looks to make sure that the coast is clear as he walks.

Peter follows but makes a detour to a nearby garbage can; tossing his ruined coat. At least his shirt is still in passable condition. It’s warm enough out that he won’t look out of place without the extra layers. He meets Stiles at the water’s edge. The beta is shaking the debris out his clothes and hair. Peter kneels down on the small embankment, with his good hand he cups some of the water to wash the blood and earth off of his face.

“Need a hand?” Stiles asks once he’s kneeled down next to Peter.

“I’ll need your assistance to set some bones and pop the shoulder back in. It’ll speed things up.” Peter takes a sip of water and spits it right back out, it tastes just as disgusting as he remembers. “I’ll be waiting over there.” He motions back to a bench he passed on his way. “You need to dunk your head to get all that out.” Peter is not exactly looking forward to having all those bones set.

Stiles sniffs at the water, his nose wrinkles. He sighs in defeat. It’s the only way for him to clean up properly.

“Sure, be right there.” Stiles looks at Peter’s arm with a deep frown. It's an odd feeling for Peter to have the younger man look at him with concern. He simply nods and makes his way to the bench with his back straight and his stride sure. It hurts but Peter is a prideful creature to a fault.

It takes a few minutes for Stiles to wash up. He jogs towards Peter while towelling his hair with his flannel shirt. 

“You ready for this Peter?” Stiles asks like he’s not quite sure if Peter will be able to handle it. The beta looks confident but he reeks of anxiety.

“Just don’t fuck it up.” Peter says very seriously. He’s not at all reassured by Stiles posturing.

It’s painful. Stiles doesn’t hesitate once and Peter is certain his beta got a fair amount of sadistic enjoyment out of it. He does a good job though, Stiles seems to have learned a lot of new things during Peters  _ absence _ . It makes Peter a little more regretful about not giving him the bite the first time he’d offered it.

“There’s a few packs in L.A.” Peter begins to explain his plan as they watch the first signs of dawn in the distance. “Even if they don’t remember me, I know a few who’d be willing to give us a place to stay for a few days. Maybe even some papers. With the right story, of course.”

“Oh yeah? Doesn’t sound like much of a plan… What sort of story?” Stiles chews on his nails, a nervous habit Peter needs to break him out of quickly.

“Hunters.” Peter states obviously. “It’s not uncommon. That fact that they’ll have never heard of us will mean we aren’t the sort to cause trouble.” 

Stiles snorts at the last part. “While that sort of makes sense, it feels like we’re wasting time. Why not just tell the truth? Isn’t it in everyone’s best interest to stop The Hunt.”

“If we tell the truth, they’ll think we’re crazy. Believe it or not, I’d rather not cause trouble with the L.A. packs.” Peter rolls his shoulder, it’s not perfect yet, but at least he can use it again. He stands, looking for some landmarks. It doesn’t take long for Peter to spot what he’s looking for. “Let’s go. There’s a pack not too far from here. We’ll start there.” 

* * *

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Stiles’ sudden question breaks Peter’s concentration. He realizes he’d been frowning. They’re standing across from the house Peter remembers from his youthful summers in L.A. The cars parked around it are close to what he had expected. The problem is that he can’t smell any werewolves in the area. Everyone in that house is human, the entire neighbourhood is human. Even if this pack had moved, which they hadn’t last he’d checked, there should still have been some residual scents. But there was absolutely nothing.

Peter explains as much, making Stiles frown in return. “Still wanna try the house?” He looks around, sniffing the air. Peter has been coaching Stiles on using his werewolf senses in the busy streets of L.A. 

“No.” He can hear and smell the whole block, there are no werewolves here. Not for a very long time. 

They’ve begun to attract attention. Peter can spot a slender shape behind the curtains of the house they’d been subtly investigating. “We should find a payphone.”

Stiles gives him a dubious look. “You wanna make a bunch of collect calls?”

Peter smiles sharply. “No, I’m going to use the money from the wallet you lifted three blocks ago.” He chuckles at Stiles affronted look.

“How? That was damn near perfect!” Stiles protests in a hush. It’s early morning now and the city is waking up quickly.

“You’re lucky he was so drunk.” Peter sighs at Stiles’ crestfallen look. Of all the things the boy could be upset about right now. “It wasn’t terrible but you need more practice.” Peter has a feeling they’re both going to need to sharpen those sorts of skills if they want to do more than just survive. He has every intention of doing so.

“Right. Like you can do any better.” Stiles challenges rashly.

“Watch and learn.” Peter walks past Stiles in the direction they had come from. Once he’s a few feet ahead, Peter waves Stiles’ stolen wallet casually in the air.

“Hey! How the-” Stiles growls out, running right for Peter and snatching the tan leather back. Peter lets him have it, laughing at the petulant look. 

“You still have a lot to learn about me Stiles.”

* * *

Peter slams the payphone receiver for the sixth time, it shatters in his grip. Anger briefly overwhelms him and he rips the cord out completely.

“Woah there big guy.” Stiles interrupts from the side of the booth. He’s visibly agitated despite his light tone. Understandable given that every single number either of them have tried over the past hour has turned into a dead end. 

Peter steadies his breathing, refusing to let the worry and panic get to him. He’s noticed a few things during their walk around the city. Things that make him question his sanity. He turns to study Stiles properly, they haven’t spoken to each other a whole lot, both too caught up in trying to solve their ever growing problem.

“You’ve noticed too.” Stiles says darkly.

Peter nods. “We’re about a decade behind where we should be and there are no traces of anyone even slightly related to the supernatural.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Natural 

Chapter 2

The Right Track

  
  


Peter hears four powerful engines well before the cars pull up in front of the market. He winces when one of the drivers keeps over torquing his shift. He's heard and seen those cars in the area often enough to be familiar with them. Though he hasn’t seen their drivers up close yet. 

Peter reconsiders coming here today, he’s got a general feeling that things aren’t going to go as he’d planned. His sudden change in mood draws Stiles attention. When Stiles gives him a look that clearly says he wants an explanation, he whispers low enough so that only his beta can hear. “Finish up. We need to go.” 

With the full moon just around the corner, they really can’t afford any sort of excitement. The beta has been more than his usual bundle of excess energy and his mood swings are driving Peter to despair.This little outing had been meant to soothe both their tempers after an argument over when they would finally get an apartment had resulted in some...  _ destruction of property _ . 

Stiles glares at him with a special kind of resentment and defiance. Slowly, he reaches for a single fry then takes a small bite, not once wavering from the cold stare down with his alpha. 

Peter raises an eyebrow, he considers the situation. Finally he huffs, relenting. The worst of Stiles’ bad mood has passed, the risk of tempers flaring is rather minimal. “Just concentrate on what I’ve been teaching you.” Much like Stiles, Peter just wants to finish his meal.

Stiles gives Peter a last shrewd look. The kind that says he’s insulted that Peter thinks it needs saying. Stiles goes back to meticulously decimating his food without saying a word. Ornery little shit that he is. Peter will never say it out loud that he finds it endearing.

It doesn’t help their mood that this is going to be the only warm meal they get today. Part of the routine they've built over the past several weeks since their  _ arrival _ . An effort to keep a low profile given their nighttime activities; no unnecessary daytime outings.

During their first night in L.A. they'd found an abandoned factory to hole up in. It was out of the way, in the sort of neighbourhood that nobody would ask questions regarding any odd noises. It was also close enough that they could go back to the park every night in the hopes of finding some clue to get them home; something Stiles had been very insistent about doing. As Peter couldn't risk Stiles losing his shit on the crowded streets of L.A, he had graciously obliged. At the very least it bought them time to get some ground under their feet.

It took two weeks and Stiles’ first full moon for the young werewolf to open up to Peter in any meaningful way. Old wounds had been picked open and purged. It had been a night of harshly spoken words on both their parts, along with a few wild swipes of claws which had actually drawn blood. 

Peter had done his best to remain a patient yet unyielding alpha, not wanting to repeat the mistakes of the past. It had been the right approach to take with Stiles and they had begun to forge a true pack bond there after.

Stiles had also started accepting their situation after that; there was no going back to their old lives. They stopped the nightly visits to Echo park and Stiles threw himself into learning all that Peter could remember about the L.A. underworld. Albeit free of all supernatural elements, as everything else in this world seemed to be. 

Two more weeks followed with Stiles polishing skills he’d already possessed but had never been able to fully develop. Of course it helped that as a werewolf, Stiles was capable of so much more than he had been as a human. They’d started with boosting crappy cars and moved on to cars with actual value in short order. It had never been a question of morality for Stiles, but that it had taken him time to really believe that Peter had their shared best interest in mind.

During that time they had managed to make some steady contacts with a few chop shops. Soon they’d have enough money saved up to set up some foolproof ID’s and proper lodging for themselves. It wasn't near enough to live up to Peter’s higher standards but it would do while he worked on better horizons.

Toretto's Market is the only regular place they frequent outside of the factory. They had originally stumbled across the small grocery/dinner at the end of their first week much to Peter’s surprised relief. He hadn’t been sure if the place would still exist in this world. The smell of fries had of course caught Stiles attention a few blocks away and Peter had used the opportunity to teach his beta some tracking skills. The market had turned out to be at an ideal distance from their temporary  _ domicile _ \- Peter refuses to call it their batcave. 

They kept coming back because they both enjoyed the strong coffee and the food wasn’t half bad. Stiles had pointed out that the waitress, Mia, reminded him of a younger Melissa. Not so much in looks but he’d said they shared the same vibe. Stiles liked the place enough that he had wanted to keep coming back. Peter had been glad for the excuse to find out if these Torretos were anything like those he remembered. So far, this version of the werewolf pack he knew in his teens seems a shell of what it’s meant to be. 

They come here at least three times a week now. Usually early in the morning or early lunch when the market was at its quietest.

Peter had suspected that there was something shady going on with this little market from the beginning. Along with the neighborhood garage, DT’s, that’s run by Mia’s older brother Dom. The cars that are now parked outside the market for example; have a lot more money under the hoods than they let on. Between the market and the garage there is no way they were pulling in enough money to supply all that. 

His curiosity had been piqued for certain. He knows what those cars are used for, though he hasn’t been able to track down the races before they start. They’re too new to the scene for anyone to trust them yet. He knows that with the right resources he can easily out drive them all though. He could build a good pack for himself and Stiles, but for that to happen he needs an in. 

It’s part of the reason why he doesn’t want Stiles to get into one of his  _ moods _ and pick a fight with one of Torreto’s goons. It would put an unpleasant kink in his plan. Not that he wouldn't be able to go with a different plan, he has many. This one is the one he prefers though, it's why he’s been paying as close attention to them as he could without arousing suspicion.

Peter shoulder checks to see the crew of gear heads talking about their rides. He knows the type and scoffs at their banter. The four of them are gathered around a blue Maxima. It’s not a bad ride, the only automatic of the bunch, it would do better with a different driver behind the wheel though. He wishes he could show them what those cars would be capable of with him behind the wheel. He longs for the days when he could escape everything in the large crowds and feel free to use  _ all _ his talents behind the wheel of an obscenely fast car. 

Peter looks back around to Mia, who had been shamelessly flirting with the blonde at the other end of the counter, a recent regular. With the new arrivals however, she now has a pinched look on her face. He can smell some low grade anxiety wafting off of her. Peter isn’t sure why she would be worried about her brother’s gang showing up, especially with the man sitting in the lock out cage in the back. It’s not unusual for Dom to have his lunch here but Peter has only ever seen the back of him.

Stiles is still firmly ignoring everything, concentrating on savoring his food. Peter is glad for it when he catches a big guy marching towards the counter like he's got a serious bug up his ass. 

The sound of a bowl sliding down the counter and crashing against the blonde’s plate breaks Stiles’s focus. Peter rolls his eyes and presses his hand firmly on his beta’s neck. Whatever this is about, isn't their problem, they can't afford to draw attention to themselves. 

Mia shoots Peter a quick perceptive look. She gets the big man’s attention after shouting at him a bit, Vince, is the moron’s name. The rest of the gearheads have spread out around the market to observe the scene. From what Peter overhears, it appears this particular song and dance over Mia’s affection isn’t something new. 

Clearly the big guy has a thing for the girl. Peter almost snorts loudly at how ridiculous this whole thing is but Mia seems to be used to it and she's obviously not afraid, irritated is more accurate. 

The blonde catches on that he should clear off; paying his bill even if he’s not finished his shitty tuna sandwich. Peter thinks that maybe he’d been worried for nothing. 

Unfortunately for Peter, those two idiots are just that; idiots. Brian, the blonde, casually tells Mia he’s coming back tomorrow before making his exit. Vince, who can’t catch on that Mia isn’t interested in him, takes chase. 

Things are escalating too quickly for Peter’s liking. Nothing good is going to come from this.They should leave but Peter doesn’t want to draw undue attention to Stiles right now. 

“Go to Fat Burger and get a cheeseburger and fries for 2.95, you faggot!” Vince shouts out. 

Peter’s eyes harden in aggravation. He’s no longer as inclined to mind his business. A wolfish grin threatens to pull at Peter’s disinterested mask. This is going to get ugly.

In the background Mia shouts at Vince to cut it out but it’s too late. 

Peter decides to let this play out some more, he’s curious to see how Stiles will handle this. He manages to keep his grip and rises with the beta when he shoots out of his seat. Stiles’ chair goes tumbling back loudly, his plate of fries clatters on the floor as he twists around. 

Everyone stops, even the pair of twits fighting over a girl in a parking lot. 

The air grows heavy with tension at the unexpected outburst. The focus has shifted from where the fight had been to them.

Stiles is wound up tight, struggling to keep a hold over himself, over his wolf. Peter wants to avoid going Alpha to keep control over his beta, there’s just too many people around. He squeezes Stiles neck a little harder, “Stiles!” He warns with a subvocal growl in the other werewolf’s ear.

“You got a problem with faggots?” Stiles yells out, full of challenge and anger. He’s blatantly fighting the tenuous hold Peter has on him. Making it obvious what his position on the subject is. 

The fact that Peter is still holding onto his neck is causing the others to send some serious side eye towards them. He raises a cocky eyebrow in defiance. Peter has never cared what others thought of him; he knows exactly who and what he is. Unashamedly so. 

Stiles though. Peter has known for a long time that Stiles does care even when he says he doesn't. 

Peter’s grip is still firm, the barest hint of his nails digging in. Still, he hesitates to take this moment and leave. He’s not above letting Stiles get the fight he’s been itching for, despite knowing that it would be better to go now. With the help of Peter’s strong presence and the amount of work Stiles has been doing pays off and the younger ‘wolf doesn’t shift. There's still a look of barely restrained rage in his youthful face that's so out of place it has some others looking uneasy. 

It's a rather emotional subject for Stiles at the best of times. When so close to the full moon, it’s not unexpected for him to get so angry even if the comment hadn’t been directed at him. 

A few nightmares (along with some dreams that leave Stiles smelling of arousal and shame) about someone named Theo, had told Peter a lot. He hadn't pushed because Stiles obviously wasn’t ready to have that conversation. Shortly after they’d come to their understanding though, Stiles had spoken up and filled in the blanks on what had happened while Peter had been  _ away _ . In the end, Peter had simply stated that; as an equal opportunist himself, among his general history of dubious morality, he was in no position to judge Stiles about anything. 

Peter had noticed some new glances sent his way afterwards that had him strangely at odds as to how he should proceed.

Vince gives them a rather dirty look, like he can’t believe Stiles has the balls to call him out. “Little twink like you should know his place and run home with Daddy.” The big man tosses the retort with a dismissive wave.

That had definitely been the wrong thing to say.

Peter smirks and he whispers quietly in Stiles’ ear, “Don’t kill him.” Peter lets go of the grip he has on his beta’s neck. He watches proudly as Stiles marches fearlessly towards a man who’s about three inches taller than him and an obvious fighter. 

Behind them, Peter hears Mia shouting for her brother to get off his ass and do something. 

* * *

Dom had a feeling his day would go sour when Blondie showed up for more of Mia’s terrible tuna sandwiches. The crew was coming in for an early lunch and Vince has been taking offence at the other man’s obvious intentions. Not that Vince had any right but Dom normally gets a kick out of watching those two morons fight over his sister. It’s not like they stand a chance in hell with her anyway. It’s starting to get old though and his patience is running thin with Vince’s attitude lately.

He keeps an ear out for the cars while he eats his lunch. He tries to reassure himself that they’re always late anyway, Blondie should be gone by then. The place is pretty much empty aside from the other two new regulars.

They’re an odd pair and Dom still has no idea what their exact deal is. He’s also got the feeling that they’ve been watching him as much as he’s kept an eye on them.

They don’t get many folks from out of the neighborhood in these parts. It had been easy to tell that they didn’t want to bring any attention to themselves but he hadn’t known why. They’d made a good impression on Mia despite being suspicisous as fuck. They were polite and their spanish was decent. They always paid cash and left a good tip for Mia, so Dom didn’t see the harm when they started coming around more regularly.

After the second week, Mia had started to tell Dom she was worried about them. They usually came early in the mornings, she’d said they always ate like they were starved. No one she’d talked to seemed to know where they were living but she didn’t think they were homeless. Mia's suspicions were that of a forbidden romance, obviously she thought it was all romantic and shit. She’d wanted to help by offering the kid a job at the market.

Dom had told her to mind her own business, reminded her that she’d probably just scare good paying customers off. She relented, though only after he told her he'd look into it himself. 

What he’d found hadn’t really worried him. Lots of people came to L.A. to get lost and live off the grid. He’d first spotted them a few nights after Mia had brought his attention to the matter; each driving a different car, the kinds of cars he knows are in demand for certain markets. Dom has seen them passing several times since then, always at night, always with different cars. They were smart and definitely not the unfortunate souls his sweet sister had taken them for.

Once Dom had had a suspicion of what sort of business his two new regulars were truly in, he’d talked with Hector first since he’d seen them in his area. The hispanic man had known who he was asking about and had had good things to say. They acted like pros and had brought in quality goods. Though Hector didn’t know much more than that. 

It had answered some of Dom’s questions but it also created more of them. Where had they come from, were they just a couple low levels trying to get by, or was there something bigger going on? He’d decided to keep an eye on them from a distance. So far, they hadn’t caused trouble and he had been content to let the strange duo become part of the background. 

Now that Vince is thoroughly making an ass of himself though, Dom is beginning to think he should have probably paid closer attention. He would be having some choice words with his oldest friend later. What Vince had just said was about to blow up in his face.

He hears a chair crashing, Dom stands having had enough. Catching sight of Vince and Blondie facing off in the parking lot makes him cringe inside. The other two regulars are standing, the older man is holding the younger’s neck in a poor effort to restrain him. It makes Dom scowl and wonder at the sort of relationship those two really share. He worries about what the older guy will do, there’s a feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells him he doesn’t want to find out.

He picks up his pace, Mia’s standing on the sidewalk yelling at Vince to stop acting like a kid when the dumb son of bitch turns away from the blonde on the ground and shoots his mouth off some more. She’s shouting for Dom to step in when he’s making his way around the counter. 

Too little too late however. He sees the older man whisper something in the other’s ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the dangerous grin the youth gives the man in return. He watches, shock rooting him to his spot. The dreadful feeling spreads in Dom’s stomach. It wasn't just the older man he should have been worried about, it was the younger one too. 

Then to the amazement of all, the unassuming young man -who couldn’t have been much older than Jesse- marches right towards Vince and clocks the bigger man so quickly Dom practically misses the hit. No one misses the way Vince is thrown against Blondie’s ride though.

Vince sags to the ground like a rag doll, the way his head is wobbling about makes Dom worry. He’s never seen anyone move or hit like that, not even in Lompoc.

It’s over as quickly as it started. The older man moves in to keep the youth from going for more. Dom finds his feet and runs up to hoist Vince up. The man is still conscious but his face is already swelling and turning some rather disgusting shades of purple. Despite everything, Vince is still trying to run his mouth, it earns him a glare from the couple.

“You shut the hell up!” Dom yells at Vince when the man refuses to give up. “You’re embarrassing me!” He growls as he tries to shake some sense into his best friend. Dom knows he needs to get on top of this situation. He doesn’t need someone calling the cops right now. 

He hears Letty and Mia crowd the kid who knocked Vince on his ass with one punch like he’s their fucking hero. Especially Letty, she’s never going to let Vince live this down. It does the trick, the kid focuses on the girls and ignores the giant moron now pouting like a damn four year old in Dom’s arms. 

“Leon!” Dom shouts. “Get this idiot out of here while I clean up his mess.” He pushes Vince towards Leon after taking his keys, Jesse follows along to help without saying a word. Though he does cast a fearful yet almost reverent look to the other guy his age.

Dom turns his anger towards the blonde. If the little shit had just caught on and stopped sniffing around, none of this shitstorm would have happened. He sure as fuck wouldn’t be down one man on his crew. There is no way Vince would be able to drive in any real capacity with the way his face has just been rearranged. 

Once he sends the man away, permanently if he knew what was good for him. He turns his attention to everyone else. How the fuck was he supposed to sort this shit out now.

The decision is made for him when the older of the pair walks his way with a sure stride. He keeps his posture straight yet non aggressive, it’s a difficult balance for him. Experience has taught him that he can't afford to show weakness in front of someone like this. He knows the minute he looks at the calculated gaze aimed his way that he’s dealing with so much more than a couple of car thieves. The next few moments are going to be crucial, Dom has to keep his cool so the situation doesn’t escalate. He gets a good look at the man extending a hand towards him with a cold smile. 

“Peter Hale.” The man is slightly shorter than Dom but just as muscular with clear blue eyes. He’s got one of those faces that make it hard for Dom to tell the other’s age. The white skin tight v neck t-shirt and dark wash jeans speaks of a man who’s proud and confident in his body and abilities. His tone is casual, like his boy didn’t just KO a man twice his size.

“Dominic Torreto.” He grabs the hand in a sure grip and meets the skeeze without flinching. “Quite the right hook; he a boxer or something?” 

“Or something.” Peter shrugs, again the cold smile makes Dom uneasy. The man studies him closely after letting go of his hand. “Are we going to have a problem Mr. Toretto? Your man  _ did _ start it.”

Dom snorts despite himself and the corner of his mouth pulls up in amusement. “None of that mister crap, just call me Dom.” He looks over the man’s shoulder to see that Letty and Mia are still chatting with the kid like they’re besties. He hums in thought, if he had any good sense he’d tell these two to take a hike just like Blondie. Despite the fact that they're obviously dangerous, there’s something about these two that makes Dom curious to know more. “We don’t have a problem. Vince has a habit of shooting his mouth off. Gotta admit I’m surprised that’s the kid to finally knock some sense into him.” 

“Stiles has that effect on people.” It’s said with unexpected fondness. Peter’s face warms up with a real smile as he looks behind him but when he turns back to Dom, his cold mask has returned. He looks at Dom like he’s considering saying something else. “I have to say, you’ve surprised me as well. You look a lot like your father, you know.”

Dom’s friendly demeanor turns to stone. “The fuck did you just say?”

The man throws his hands up. “I meant that in the best possible way, I assure you. I’ll admit that us coming around here  _ was _ a complete coincidence at first. After that, I wasn’t sure if you were who I thought you were so I never said anything.” The sudden change of mood has attracted attention and the kid,  _ Styles? _ , makes his way over with Mia and Letty hurrying after him. “I met him a few times when I was a fair bit younger, he was a good man and taught me a lot about how a real car should drive.”

Another deep hum resonates through Dom’s chest and he lets his posture relax. It rings true; his dad had always helped everyone he could so it’s not like Dom remembered every single one of them.

“Peter?” The younger man comes to stand shoulder to shoulder with his partner, his face in a concerned frown. He’s much leaner but just as tall, his clothes hide his frame and Dom has a hard time believing this is who knocked Vince down. He looks at Dom with the same eerie calculating gaze as Peter, honey brown eyes shift between the two of them. “We good?” 

“Dom!” Letty interrupts his answer, she’s got a look in her eyes that tells Dom she’s about to do something he won’t like. She tucks herself into his side with a shark grin. “We should head back to the house.” She slinks a hand into his pocket, fishes out Vince’s keys, then tosses them to the kid. “Since Mia’s invited you guys over for dinner, you might as well bring Vince’s ride back for his stupid ass.”

The kid catches the keys with the same unexpected quickness. He looks between Peter and Dom, clearly uncomfortable. “Uhhhh.” 

Dom looks over to Mia, he presses his lips together. She’s got her arms crossed and is looking at him like she’s daring him to contradict her. She never listens to him.

He sighs. Vince is gonna be so pissed but maybe this is what he needs to realize they aren’t kids anymore. “Sure, why not.” Dom throws out after receiving a hard pinch on his side from Letty. He tries to glare down at her but he knows it’s pointless, he can’t say no to her either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, wow! thank you all for the kudos, follows, and comments. I really wasn't expect it but I'm so glad people are enjoying this crossover :)  
> Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, it was fun to write :)  
> A big thank you to my beta reader, Anatropes, who is super awesome! Go read their stuff, I highly recommend!  
> A reminder that this is a WIP among many that I'm working on right now. I've got 3 stories on rotation so it'll probably be a month ish until the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Natural 

Part 3

Ready, Set, GO!

Stiles steps into the driver’s seat nervously licking his lips. He's still keyed up from putting that neanderthal down but he’s not feeling any murderous rage anymore, which is good. Once his seat is adjusted, he studies the car’s dashboard while listening to Peter and Dom’s conversation just outside of the passenger side.

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what will happen if you try to take off with that car?” Dom’s deep voice isn’t like anything he’s heard before, and to his confused werewolf ears who don’t know better there’s even an  _ alpha _ quality to it. It’s not nearly like Peter’s alpha resonance but Stiles knows he’s naturally biased. Still, it makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Peter scoffs, a smirk creeps on Stiles’ face. “Please. I’ve got no intention of insulting your sister’s generous offer in such a way and we’d have to be remarkably stupid to even consider stealing from someone with your reputation.” Leave it to Peter to make it sound like he’s insulted while delivering a compliment. 

“You might know my reputation, but I don’t know much about yours. Aside from the obvious, of course.” The man leans down to look at Stiles through the window. “I’ve seen the way you two drive when it’s stolen, lets see what you can do when it’s not.” He has the gall to wink at Stiles before tapping the hood and extends a hand to Peter. “Hector had good things to say about you guys, it’s the only reason why I’m letting Mia have her way.” Dom walks away and steps in a red Mazda rx-7 with a wave of his hand towards Letty and Mia who are already waiting in their own cars.

“That was interesting.” Peter remarks once he’s sat in the passenger seat. 

Stiles turns to him with an unimpressed look. “That’s all you have to say.  _ Interesting _ ?” He shakes his head and turns the engine over. “Oh, that sounds nice.” The engine in the car is the best Stiles has had the chance to sit behind. Peter had taught him how to use his werewolf hearing to gage the quality of the cars they picked up. Between what he could hear and what he could smell, Stiles could now easily picture the pistons firing and coming to life.

“Yes Stiles, it’s interesting that Dom has been paying just as much attention to us as we have him. It’s also interesting that we’re being allowed to drive this car despite what you did to its owner.” Peter talks smoothly, there’s a hint of his usual sass but Stiles understands what his alpha is getting at.

“You took a big risk telling him about knowing his dad now.” Stiles remarks as he follows behind Dom. He’d been in on Peter’s plan to slowly approach the Torettos but obviously that hadn’t gone according to plan. 

“I took a big risk letting you go after Vince.” Peter shoots back with a grin. “This Dom might not be the werewolf I ran with as a teenager but he’s built himself a pack like one. Now, why don’t you show them that we can do more than just boost cars.” 

Stiles chuckles and nods his head, that he can definitely do. The car drives like a dream, each dip and curve hit perfectly under Stiles guidance. It’s easy to follow along, sure they go above the speed limit here and there but it’s the middle of the day and Stiles is glad that these guys have at least the good sense to not go all out just to show him up.

They arrive at the same house Peter had taken them to on their first night. It’s not a bad place for a bunch of criminals, it looks normal enough. Stiles parks on the street with Letty pulling up behind him. On the porch, Dom is greeted by the guys who’d brought Vince home ahead of them.

“So what’s our story here?” Stiles says with his hands still on the steering wheel. It’s one thing they haven’t really settled on yet, sure they’d thrown some ideas around but for once neither of them had had a rock solid epiphany on the matter. He licks his lips before turning to look at Peter. 

The alpha seems to be considering him for a moment. Stiles looks away because he knows his stomach will start to squirm if he looks for too long. It’s become an increasing problem and Stiles is pretty sure he’s not hiding it as well as he wants to.

“Well you seemed content to let Mia and Letty form their own opinions.” There’s a teasing tone in Peter’s voice that makes Stiles swallow a lump. 

“You heard that?” He chuckles nervously. After knocking Vince out, which had felt wonderful, it had been easy to let himself get wrapped in Mia’s comforting arms. Letty, who reminded him so much of Erica it was almost painful, had been so quick to praise him for standing up for his man that he hadn’t had the heart to correct them. 

“Really?” The man says with a shake of his head, Stiles bites his lip because of course the other werewolf heard that discussion. There’s a heavy sigh. “I’ve let this go unsaid for too long but now isn’t the time to discuss it either.”

Stiles cants his head to the side as he realizes that Peter’s heart is beating slightly faster than usual. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” He does  _ not _ startle when Peter’s hand suddenly covers his own on the steering wheel.

“Stiles.” Peter speaks calmly despite both their senses telling them  _ calm _ is not the vibe suddenly filling the car. “We both know there's no point in trying to hide it. What we  _ do _ about this…” He gently takes his hand back and opens the car door. “That’s up you. It’s always been your choice with me Stiles.” He exits the car, leaving Stiles at the edge of his seat.

“Oh my god!” He runs his hand over his face and blows out a long breath. What the hell is he supposed to do with a bomb like that? How is he supposed to have dinner with a bunch of near strangers without climbing Peter like a tree at the table?

“Yo! Stiles!” Letty pops up at his window and Stiles jumps up and flails around in surprise. “You’re good kid, you actually handle this thing better than Vince.” She snorts and gives Stiles a sharp grin full of pearly whites. 

He opens the door and steps out feeling a bit light headed. “This is probably the nicest car I’ve ever driven. Legally anyway.” His gaze follows Peter who’s being introduced to Leon and Jesse. They don’t seem as thrilled about their presence. “Are you sure this isn’t going to be a problem.” 

“Nah, if Dom says you’re good, then they’ll listen.” She grabs Stiles’ arm and pulls him across the yard. “I’ll kick their asses if they’re pricks to you or your pappy.”

“Please don’t call him that.” He laughs out despite being very serious. His attraction to Peter isn’t rooted in that particular vein.

“Whatever.” She shrugs, clearly she’s going to stick to her own terminology.

They walk up the steps to meet the rest of the gang gathered around the entryway. Peter joins Stiles, just shy of touching their shoulders. Stiles licks his lips pretending to listen to everyone’s names and leans over to meet him the rest of the way. 

He feels ridiculous at the loops his stomach does. No one seems to notice anything different but to Stiles something monumental has occurred. The rest of the afternoon goes by in a blur. 

He helps Mia with dinner and laughs at all the stories she shares, eventually Jesse joins them but he never really engages. All Stiles really remembers with any detail though is that he and Peter spent the whole time subtly dancing around each other. It was slow torture, delicious slow torture and by the time they’re all sat at the picnic table in the backyard Stiles is certain he won’t make it to the end of the night.

“There’s a race tonight.” Dom tells Peter after most of the meal is done and small talk has died down. 

“What’s the buy in?” Peter asks curiously then casually places a hand on Stiles’ leg.

Stiles almost drops his forkful of spaghetti but his wide eyed look gives him away. Letty starts to wiggle her eyebrows at him from across the table.

“2 Gs.” Stiles chokes on his food at Dom’s response. That’s nearly all their savings right now.

Peter hums then slowly rubs small circles on Stiles leg when it starts to bounce in worry. “Perhaps next time. Other priorities at the moment.” 

Dom raises a questioning eyebrow now that he’s finally caught Stiles’ deer in the headlights look. “How so?”

“I’m afraid we’re still getting our feet off the ground so to speak. As much as I would love to show you kids how it’s done, I don’t have the right set of wheels.” There’s a round of laughs and jeers at Peter’s cocky statement. “Besides, I think Stiles would prefer we invest in a proper apartment first.” 

“You don’t have an apartment yet?” Mia speaks up, she’d tried a few times already to get the answer out of Stiles but he’d been able to rebuff her until now. Everyone quiets down to wait for an answer.

Stiles wonders what the hell Peter is playing at, they don’t need to talk about that with these people. He knows there has to be a reason and he hates’ that he hasn’t caught up yet.

Peter sighs heavily, it’s obvious to him that the man is putting on a show of being wary but everyone else is buying it. “Given the life you lead, I’m guessing you’ll hear about it eventually, might as well hear it from us.” He squeezes Stiles thigh lightly, it’s clear he’s got an idea and wants him to play along. Stiles shrugs as a mock go ahead. “We've taken temporary residence in one of the abandoned warehouses not too far from here.”

“What, why?” Jesse cuts off Peter with wide eyed concern. 

“Bit hard to fill out rent applications with no ID…” Peter shoots back and turns to Dom. The other man is almost glaring at them as he’s trying to figure them out. “There was an  _ incident _ a few years ago and I was originally declared dead. Since I’ve never really lived on the legal side of things I never bothered rectifying the  _ misunderstanding _ . But then I met Stiles in New Mexico and well.” 

He coughs like he's embarrassed, Stiles has to bite his lip so he doesn’t laugh. Peter turns to Stiles as if he’s asking permission to speak on his behalf, and since it’s not like he knows what story the alpha has concocted he nods before going back to poking his plate so no one will see his face.

“Stiles pretty much raised himself, he’d been on his own for years when I met him. He was getting by boosting cars and pick pocketing.” He smiles like he remembers something fond.

Dom cuts in with one of those deep rumbling chuckles. “Lemme guess, lifted the wrong wallet?” He looks at Stiles with a raised eyebrow and not quite pitty, more like a renewed understanding.

Stiles does his best to blush. He does remember how Peter had spent a fair amount of time helping him polish that skill though. It must have the desired effect because Mia coos from her seat next to Dom.

“How much until you guys can get what you need?” Dom asks Peter with a thoughtful frown.

Stiles speaks up before Peter now that he’s got an idea of where and how the alpha is leading the conversation. “We’ve just got enough for the IDs, after that we can at least stay at a decent hotel until we can rent somewhere.” He casually reaches over to grab more bread. “So a few more Gs before we’re solid.”

Mia is staring between them and Dom. “You could stay here? Until you get on your feet at least.” She’s giving her big brother some giant puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh no, that’s not-” Peter starts but stops talking when Stiles not so subtly elbows him in the ribs.

“Mia.” Dom groans out but it’s obvious that the big guy is going to cave. 

Stiles tries not to grin at the thought of sleeping in an actual house, with a bed. Then his brain short circuits when it vividly pictures Peter in that bed with him. The hand on his leg still making lazy circles that never go high enough certainly isn’t helping.

Dom puts his fork down to study Stiles and Peter for a solid minute. Peter obviously doesn’t wilt and meets the stare down head held high while Stiles just tries not to fidget. “We do have a spare room in the basement, you’d have to clear it up some cause it’s mostly storage now. There’ll be some ground rules though...”

* * *

This time it’s Stiles riding in the passenger seat with Peter driving Vince’s car while following smoothly behind Letty’s. “I can’t believe Dom’s first rule is that you have to race tonight.” A laugh bubbles out of him. “I thought Vince’s head was going to explode when Dom gave you the keys.”

Peter chuckles as well and turns to look at Stiles with a crooked smile. “I’m more surprised that he’s trusting us so quickly.” There’s a suspicious edge to his tone that Stiles understands, they’re both waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak. “But since so far this only hastens our plans, I’m not about to complain.” He gives Stiles one those self satisfied grins of his.

There’s something about watching Peter drive fast expensive cars that does things for Stiles. Things he never knew were things to begin with. He shakes his head to clear it and brings his focus back to the road ahead. 

They’re coming up to a large abandoned building, Stiles cracks the window down and hears dozens of different cars and people up ahead. “Think you’ll win?” 

“Not in this car.” Peter snarks with a huff. “I can pull second easy but this thing won't beat Dom’s ride.” They slow down as they near the crowd and the alpha grins with excitement. “It’ll be enough to show him I can put my money where my mouth is.”

“Well I’m just happy we can ditch the warehouse.” Stiles wiggles in his seat and studies the crowd gathering around them, well, around Dom to be precise. “Show time?” He asks with a steadying breath, he’s gonna go for it, all he needs is for Peter to look his way.

Peter turns, “Are-” he doesn’t get to finish whatever sassy comment he’d been about to deliver because Stiles dives across the centre console to grab the older man’s face.

He plants the kiss on Peter’s lips firmly, and there’s a split second where he thinks he miscalculated. When a satisfied groan escapes Peter’s lips and strong hands guide him over the console and into a warm lap, Stiles can’t help the hungry growl that resonates deep through his chest. 

There’s a hard bang on the driver’s side window and they finally come up for air. Stiles' chest is rising and falling quickly as he rests his forehead against his alpha’s. 

“After the race Stiles, I promise.” Peter drags his nose down Stiles’ throat and inhales deeply. He opens the car door without warning causing the cockblocker to stumble away. 

Stiles manages to untangle himself and step out of the Nissan with more grace than he’d ever possessed as a human. He ignores the whistles that erupt around them when Peter steps out after him. 

“Do not do that shit in my car!” Vince, the cockblocker, grouses petulantly but Letty comes along telling him to shut up and pushes the man towards Dom while waving them over.

Stiles fixes him with a dead eyed stare before looping his arm around Peter’s shoulders and flips Vince the finger. There’s another round of jeers and whispers; Letty has been busy spreading the story of why Vince’s face looks the way it does. He smirks at the other man’s disgusted look and Stiles briefly wonders what would have happened if he hadn’t pulled back on the hit. He knows he should feel bad, it shouldn’t feel as good as it does. It had been so laughably easy though that Stiles is starting to understand why Peter stands the way he does in a crowd.

When they reach Dom, the man has a bouncy blonde in each arm. Stiles loses it when Letty actually sniffs the air and declares that it smells like skanks. He takes an obvious lung full and pulls his nose up in distaste. He winks at Letty. “So that would be fake tan and desperation.”

They laugh together as the girls back off. Stiles grins at Dom while the man tries to pacify Letty with a lame, “I was just talking to them.” 

Stiles stands next to Peter as Dom calls Hector over. The small hispanic man spots them and grins. “Hey! Peter, Stiles, moving up in the world?” He points between them and Dom.

“Peter’s apparently going to show us youngsters how it’s done.” Dom explains with a smirk. He leans down to whisper in Hector’s ear and explains the situation in more detail. 

“Hey Dom!” A black man walks up with plenty of swagger. “We doin’ this?”

“Edwin.” Dom nods then addresses the crowd loudly. “One race, 2 g buy-in, and winner takes all.” He hands a large wad of cash over to Hector. “Hector, you’re going to hold the cash.”

“Why Hector?” Stiles asks curiously, someone from Dom’s gang would have made more sense to him.

Edwin laughs before giving him an answer. “Too slow to make away with the money.”

Everyone laughs, Stiles and Peter included, until a familiar blonde head pops up from the crowd.  “Hey, wait. Hold up.”

Stiles hear’s Vince cursing from somewhere behind them. He turns to share a dubious look with Peter. This is an unexpected development.

“I don't have any cash.” Brian starts off, he’s so nervous Stiles can smell the man’s anxiety despite the crowd. “But I do have the pink slip to my car.” 

“You just can't  [ climb ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/climb) in the ring with Ali, 'cause you  [ think ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/think) you box.” Jesse, who'd been on the quiet side so far surprises Stiles with his odd eloquence.

Brian is undeterred by the crowd's laughter and points towards Vince. “He [knows](https://www.definitions.net/definition/knows) I can box. [Check](https://www.definitions.net/definition/Check) it out. It's like this. I lose, the [winner](https://www.definitions.net/definition/winner) [takes](https://www.definitions.net/definition/takes) my car. Clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect.”

During his pitch, Stiles notices the way Brian’s eyes scan the crowd and settle off to the left. He turns in that direction to see Mia smiling back at the blonde. Stiles pokes Peter to bring the exchange to his attention.

“ Respect?” Dom answers Brian looking thoroughly unimpressed. 

“To some people, that's more important.” Brian’s reply makes Peter snort. It’s so obvious who’s respect he’s after it’s painful.

“That your car?” Dom points to a neon green Mitsubishi Eclipse. 

Brian nods with a proud grin as he leads them to his ride. Jesse moves in on the car eagerly as the hood pops up. “I see a cool air intake. It's got a NOS fogger  [ system ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/system) and a T4 turbo, Dominic.” The younger man whistles, he’s practically drooling over the engine. I see an  [ AIC ](https://www.abbreviations.com/AIC) controller. It has  [ direct ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/direct) port  [ nitrous ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/nitrous) injection.”

“Yeah. And a stand-alone fuel  [ management ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/management) system.” Peter adds in as he joins Jesse over the car.

“Not a bad way to  [ spend ](https://www.definitions.net/definition/spend) $10,000.” Dom says, Stiles can pick up that the man is impressed despite his body language.

Edwin moves in to take a peak and scoffs. “You see that shit? He's got [enough](https://www.definitions.net/definition/enough) [NOS](https://www.abbreviations.com/NOS) in there to blow [himself](https://www.definitions.net/definition/himself) up. Period.”

“So, what do you say? Am I worthy?” Brain asks Dom, there’s an edge of desperation in his voice that makes Stiles frown. He wonders if maybe there’s not more going on here than meets the eye.

Dom shrugs. “We don't know yet. But you're in. Let's go!”

* * *

Stiles watches carefully as the race is set up, he’s impressed by the level of organization and effort the racers have put in keeping the street clear. Stiles had gotten the rundown from Letty who drove them from the warehouse to the start of the race. 

They waited for the racers to pull up to the hastily spray painted lines. It would have been a much cooler start if Brian hadn't mucked it by overshooting the line.

Stiles groans as the blonde grinds his car back. "That's just sad." He winces at the pout Mia gives him. He mouths a sorry and quickly runs away to see Peter. He snorts when he passes Edwin and hears what he’s being offered if he wins the race.  _ Not in that car... _

"Come to wish me luck?" Peter greets him with a wicked smile. "Or perhaps  _ encourage _ me?"

Stiles leans in the window with an eye roll. "You better not be fishing for a threesome already mister." Still, a little encouragement wouldn't hurt. It's his turn to grin as he ducks his head through the window to catch Peter's lips. It's not nearly long enough in Stiles opinion but if he doesn't stop he might just hop through the window. He pulls back and subtly readjusts himself. "See you at the finish line." He winks at Peter then runs back to Dom's gang before the alpha can say anything. 

"C'mon Stiles, let's go before they start!" Mia calls him from the inside of Letty's car. They make it to the finish line just as Leon sounds the all clear.

He squints and can just about see Hector standing in his car through the open roof. The man waves his arms to signal the drivers to get ready. “Isn't it usually a sexy girl in a bikini that starts these things?” He quips without thinking. 

“If you want to see Hector in a bikini, you got issues man…” Vince gags a little, obviously picturing it.

“Oh god no! That is not what I meant.” He laughs and finally begins to relax. It's exhilarating feeling the anticipation building around him.

He knows there are people talking about Peter and him. There's even a few who try to approach him but they all get turned around by Vince of all people. He's too focused on the engines roaring to life along with the crowd to think about that right now. He'll save that tidbit for later.

Stiles can't help joining the collective cringe at Brian's wobbly start. He shifts the bulk of his focus to Dom's car in the lead with Peter following closely behind. 

There's a ripple of shock when the Eclipse gets a sudden boost. Brian's NOS system helps him make up for his disastrous start.

"No way!" Stiles shouts when the Eclipse passes Edwin first, then the Nissan and creeps next to the RX-7.

"Don't worry. Blondie went too early." Letty comes up to stand next to him. She inclines her chin ahead, there's a very proud demeanor about her right now. "See!" She whoops when Dom's car goes faster than Stiles thought possible.

Brian's car begins to dramatically lose speed before smoke starts to plume from the engine. Jesse makes a wounded animal noise somewhere off to Stiles’ right. The Eclipse completely stalls out.

As predicted, Dom passes the finish line with Peter just behind him. Edwin pulls third, and Brian doesn't even technically finish the race.

* * *

The crowd swarms Dom and Peter as the two shake hands. “Nice driving old timer.” Vince’s grin makes it clear he isn’t actually insulting Peter.

Stiles joins them and smashes himself against the alpha. “You just wait until we get our own rides.” He winks and turns at the pitiful sound the Eclipse makes as it joins them. “That hurts my soul.”

The crowd gathers around Brian and despite how badly his race had gone even Stiles can admit there had been a moment there. Not to mention it took some serious balls to fry your car with NOS without blowing yourself up in the process.

Peter leans in to whisper in Stiles’ ear. “ Brian would have won if he actually adjusted his gears to a higher ratio and cut down on the NOS a bit.”

Stiles turns in surprise. “No shit?” 

“No shit.” Peter smirks but his expression turns sour as they near the Eclipse. “But almost doesn’t mean fuck all when this is the result.” He shakes his head and Jesse runs past them at full speed.

“What are you smiling about?” Doms calls Brian out, the man obviously isn’t as impressed as the rest of the crowd.

“Dude. I almost had you.” The blonde is grinning from ear to ear, high on adrenaline. 

“You almost had me?” Dom shares an eye roll and scoff with Peter. “You never had me. You never had your car.” He points to the engine Jesse is mourning over. “Granny-shifting.” He calls out and the crowd laughs out.

“Not double-clutching, like you should.” Peter points out with a smug look. “You're lucky that 100-shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake.”

“Almost had me?” Dom shakes his head in disbelief. “Now, me and the boys got to rip apart the block…” He points to Stiles, Peter, and Jesse who are gathered around the engine. “...and replace the piston rings you fried. Ask any racer. Any real racer.” 

“It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning.” Peter supplies and the look Dom gives him tells Stiles there’s a story behind that saying.

The crowd roars with laughter and jeers.

“Oh, shit! We got cops. Cops!” Leon yells out suddenly.

Like everyone else, Stiles and Peter take off towards their ride. They don’t say anything when Vince jumps in the back seat and Peter floors it back to Dom’s.

* * *

They’re the first ones to get back, quickly followed by Letty and Mia who lets them all inside.

Stiles waits by the window to watch Leon and Jesse trickle in with the rest of the crowd. Despite the fact that the after race celebrations had been cut short, the party at the house is in full swing.

“Peter!” He calls out and is soon joined by the other man who hands him a beer. “Dom’s not back yet.”

Peter hums and looks around with a frown. No one seems overly concerned. “C’mon, lets go.” He puts his beer down before heading for the door without another word.

Stiles takes another unimpressed look around, shakes his head and runs out to catch up with Peter. He’s disappointed that Dom’s pack isn’t more concerned but he’s even more pleasantly surprised that Peter is willing to go look. 

They drive around for a good fifteen minutes before Stiles spots Dom walking just outside of chinatown. “Now  _ that _ ’s interesting.” He says as he tugs on Peter’s arm to point where they need to go. The sight of Dom and Brian walking side by side like they're on a midnight stroll makes his eyebrows crinkle.

“Let’s find out.” Peter says with interest and heads in their direction. He slows to a stop, Dom who’d regnonised the car from a distance waves them over. “Need a lift?” Peter leans his head out of the window with a grin. Though he turns to Siles as the two men near the car with a frown.

Stiles picks up a distinct burnt smell coming from Dom and Brian when they get in. “What the hell happened to you guys?” 

Dom leans into the back seat heavily. “Long story.” He spends the ride back explaining that while he’d been able to stash his car in a parking garage it hadn’t taken long for him to get spotted anyway. He’d nearly gotten nabbed by the cops only to be rescued by Brian of all people. Unfortunately their escape had also led them into a rival’s turf and the Eclipse had been shot up as retialition, which had then spectacularly exploded.

“Turns out I really would’ve blown myself up with all that NOS…” Brian mutters quietly beside Dom.

When they return to the house the party is even bigger than when Stiles and Peter had left. The way they see Dom stomp up the stairs makes it clear he’s rather pissed but he surprises them all when he invites the blonde inside.

Brian gives them an unsure glance before following. Turns out saving a guy from the cops will earn you more respect than he’d expected.

Stiles watches from the doorframe with a shiteater grin while Dom chews everyone then hands over Vince’s beer to Brian. Serves them right for sitting around partying while their alpha had almost gotten blown up.

He snorts at Letty’s attempt to redirect Dom’s ire by ordering him upstairs for a  _ massage _ . He can’t deny that it doesn’t work brilliantly though.

Peter suddenly appears behind him after Mia rescues Brian from the staredown the crew is giving him. He sneaks a warm hand around Stiles' waist and slowly draws him away from prying eyes towards the basement door.

* * *

Stiles doesn't know exactly when it happened but whatever hesitation he'd had about being with Peter is long gone. Now all he feels is want and anticipation. 

To be fair, he thinks a lot of it has to do with the fact that he knows without a doubt that Peter wants him just as much. It's not just because the man is currently pinning him against the wall and meticulously removing his clothes either.

Stiles' enhanced werewolf senses are turning intimacy into an almost overwhelming experience. The way Peter's large warm hands slowly explore every inch of newly explored flesh makes his toes curl into the carpet. He's pretty sure it's by sheer will alone that he hasn't creamed his pants already. 

"Stiles?" Peter quietly whispers and stops at the beta's belt buckle.

"If you stop now I'm going to murder you." He groans in frustration. "You're already taking too long!" He grabs at Peter's shirt, the thin cotton rips apart in his hands like tissue paper.

Peter's chuckle is raspy, red eyes glow in the pitch black room. "Always in such a rush." He admonishes as he shucks his tattered shirt off. Slowly he backs away from Stiles, hands drift to his jeans and lets them all fall to the ground in a pile. 

Stiles gulps but his hands are surprisingly steady as he undoes his own pants. He can see Peter perfectly sitting on the edge of the bed. There's a clench in his gut as he watches the way the man's hand lazily strokes his growing cock.

"Stiles?" Peter's smirk is evident in his voice. "Still in a hurry?"

"I think my brain just stalled out." Stiles says without thinking, he'd been so entranced that he hasn't actually dropped his kit yet. The deep rumble from Peter does the trick and Stiles kicks his pants off across the room.

He stands naked and aching in front of his alpha, hands slowly reaching out to glide over wide shoulders. He lets out a sharp breath as Peter's hands pull at his hips and sit him down over muscled thighs.

Hot skin rubs together as they kiss, there's even the occasional clash of fangs but it only fuels Stiles eagerness. He wraps his legs around Peter to get as much contact as possible, an experimental rock of hips causes the alpha to latch onto his throat.

The rhythm they set is slow but hard, though that's only because Peter's tight grip keeps him from speeding up. It's not nearly enough for Stiles, frustrated he shifts his weight to push Peter onto his back. He grins mischievously as he sits on top. "Now this is more like it."

"I certainly don't disagree with the view." The lust in Peter's tone almost makes him purr in delight. The man lets out a low growl when Stiles takes them both in his hand.

"Time for the lube." Stiles manages to say between one long slow stroke.

The sound of a cap popping breaks through the sound of their laboured breathing. Cool liquid drizzling over his hand suddenly makes him hiss. Stiles bites his lip as he brings his lubed hand behind him.

Peter reaches out to grab onto the globes of Stiles ass. He knows he doesn't spend nearly enough time stretching but at this point he's long passed caring. There's also the wonderful perk of werewolf healing.

"Now." He steadies himself quickly while slathering more lube onto Peter's large cock. He briefly wonders if it'll fit, again he's surprised by a surge of lust at the idea of having all that inside him.

He is glad that Peter doesn't waste time asking if he's sure and is essentially letting him have his way. Their dual groan of relief as Peter slowly pushes inside of Stiles is loud and turns into heavy grunts in short order.

At first Stiles holds control over most of the rhythm, slowly rising and falling as he relishes the sensation of being stretched. Gradually the motions become more hurried.

Peter grabs a firm hold of Stiles hips before bringing him down in a swift motion. It sends him deeper into Stiles who nearly howls. "Fuck yes, Peter!"

It's all the encouragement the older man needs to pick up the pace. Stiles braces himself on Peter's chest, he's lost control of his voice and moans incomprehensibly as he's vigorously pounded.

He's got no idea how long they last but when he feels his orgasm coming his thighs are shaking. "Peter."

"That's it Stiles." Peter grunts and groans through the long canines of his beta shift.

Stiles almost chokes on the intensity of his climax. Peter's speed turns erratic and desperate and he reaches up to cover Stiles' mouth with his own to keep them from making even more noise. 

He lays there on top of his Alpha's chest, basking in hormones and feeling like a limp noodle. "It might be the sex talking but you know I love you right." Stiles says sleepily, he feels safe and content.

Peter's hand pauses in his hair. "I love you too Stiles." It’s barely a whisper.

He smiles, he already knew it but it's nice to hear before his eyes droop closed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks, another chapter for Natural, things are gearing up for sure ;) Hope yall enjoyed and a big thank you again to Anatropes who helped me get this puppy up and running so quickly. 
> 
> * I don't know there's key words highlighted in the text randomly, please ignore my inability to work code well enough to fix it without mucking up my whole document...
> 
> For those following my other fics, I'll be starting on a new Happenstance chapter very soon!


	4. Part 4 Sharp Turn

Natural

Part 4 

Sharp Turn

  
  


Peter wakes to a sunbeam in his eyes. For once, he doesn’t get up right away instead he lays there basking. He feels… happy, strangely optimistic even. True happiness isn’t something he’s had since well before the fire. Finally his life is starting to go right for him. All because of Stiles. Wonderful, unexpected Stiles. 

He smiles as his beta and partner tugs more blankets around himself. While he knows they spent a good portion of the night tangled together, Stiles is a wiggly sleeper at best and had eventually started to cocoon himself in all the bed's blankets. 

Peter slips out of the bed quietly with a fond smile then picks some clothes from one of the duffels stacked next to the bedroom door. He and Stiles had made a stop at their previous domicile before last night’s race to pick up their things, not that they've accumulated very much yet. That’ll change soon though, Peter’s done with just trying to survive.

Once dressed he makes his way upstairs to find some breakfast. Perhaps he can earn them some more goodwill and cook for everyone. He does miss cooking his own meals and it’s not like he wants to come across as some kind of freeloader either. The stairs creak on his way up though not enough to wake those still asleep. From what Peter’s ears can pick up, the only other person awake is Dom. 

He finds the man in the kitchen, Dom is facing the counter pouring milk in a bowl so he doesn't realize he's not alone anymore. Peter clears his throat and the other man startles. Dom spins around with better reflexes than the alpha had expected, one arm goes up for a swing while the other is still holding on to the milk. He throws his head up when he sees it’s just Peter, another one of those oddly deep rumbles echoes in the quiet space. “Jesus man!” Dom puts the jug down with a thud and a little milk splashes out. “Oh for fucks sake.”

Peter leans on the door frame with poorly restrained amusement. “Up early?”

Dom shakes his head, he turns back to face Peter with his bowl lifted up in his hands. He takes a bite before speaking. “Early riser, old habit…” A dark shadow crosses the man’s face. 

Peter knows exactly where Dom picked up a habit like that, he nods in understanding but doesn’t say anything about it.

He appears both surprised and relieved by Peter’s silent response. “Any way,” Dom changes the subject quickly nonetheless. “I figured after last night, you’d be sleeping in some.” He smirks towards Peter. “Walls aren’t that thin, I’m not surprised Stiles is still asleep. I’m impressed.” Dom winks before going back to his cereal.

Peter eyebrows go up at the bold statement. It’s a bit of a surprise that Dom isn’t uncomfortable or bothered about the noise Stiles and Peter apparently made last night. He’s relieved to see that this version of his old friend isn’t all that different.

Dom sighs at his reaction. “I don’t know what Vince’s problem is… He’s been acting like a different person lately. I don’t care who people choose to sleep with, not my business what goes on between two consenting adults.” He puts his bowl down. “It’s pretty obvious that you and Stiles have something good.” 

“It hasn’t always been easy…” Peter looks down for a moment. Dom might be under the impression that they’ve been a couple for much longer than is the case but that doesn’t mean he’s completely wrong. This thing between them, this odd dance of self denial, that had been going since the first time they’d met. “I don’t know what I would do without him.” He speaks the truth quietly. That he'd probably still be stuck in that train station was just scratching the surface.

“About that. I meant what I said last night about wanting you and Stiles to work on Brian’s car with Jesse.”

“Bit hard to do now…”

Dom shrugs. “I got other cars in the shop that could use some work. Brian still owes me a ten second car too. Besides, you proved you were more than car thieves in the race and after it. You’re naturals at this, you and Stiles. I can tell. Not only that but you came after me when…” He stops when Peter brushes the topic away.

"It's the least we could have done." He inclines his head to the side and raises a hand to look at his watch. “Stiles should be coming up soon, do you have any coffee?” Peter rephrases the truth a little. He’d been keeping an ear out for when Stiles would be awake, right now the younger man is just stepping out of bed.

“Yeah, sure.” Dom points to a coffee machine tucked in next to the fridge. “Should probably make a full pot, it’s gonna be a long day.”

Peter makes his way across the small space with a cocked eyebrow. “How so?”

“Well, first things first. I need to get my car back from that parking garage.”

* * *

Stiles sits at the edge of the bed listening to Peter and Dom chat in the kitchen. He shakes his head to himself even though he’s got a grin on his face. Everything about yesterday had been different and amazing on so many levels. From the moment he'd stood up to Vince, his life had taken another sharp turn down an unexpected road. 

He takes a moment to consider Peter's words to Dom, things hadn't always been easy between the alpha and him but there'd always been something. Hell, he'd set the man on fire, literally. Now though, the fire between them is more, metaphorical. He sighs and stretches in self-indulgence as he replays his first night with Peter over in his head.

When coffee is mentioned, Stiles grins and rushes out of bed. It doesn’t take long for him to find his stuff by the door. A simple t-shirt and jeans will do, he frowns at the tightness of his newest shirt. It must've shrunk but thankfully he finds that it’s not too bad. That’s what he gets for using cheap soap at the laundromat.

He takes the steps up to the main floor two at time while making a mental list of all the crap they need. Having an actual room and access to all the amenities that come with living in a home means Stiles can finally start buying some half decent stuff. 

When he reaches the living room he pauses mid step, there’s a gurgled groan from the couch. Stiles’ eyebrows crinkle at the sight of Vince's tall frame squished on the too small couch. He lets out a self deprecating sigh while he reaches out to shake the man awake. 

Black tendrils crawl up Stiles fingertips the minute he touches the other man’s arm. He pulls his hand back with a hiss. “Shit!” When Vince turns half his face is a swollen mess.

“Stiles?” Peter comes into the room with worry on his face. 

“I’m fine…” He brushes his alpha’s concern away. “Can’t say the same thing about Vince though.” Guilt sits heavy in his gut, maybe he did more damage than they’d thought.

Dom comes to stand by the couch, “Damn… that’s not good.” 

“I’ll take him to a clinic.” Stiles offers without thought. “Or the hospital…” He turns to give Peter a look when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “It’s kinda my fault.”

“No it’s not.” Peter and Dom say at the same time. They stop and look at each other with small smirks. They turn back to Stiles when Vince grumbles incoherently about not wanting to go to the hospital.

“Dude, I’m pretty sure your eye socket is at least fractured and you totally have a concussion.” Stiles looks down at Vince with his arms crossed, unimpressed. He’s not budging on this, the guy might be a bigoted douchebag but that doesn’t change how pitiful the bigger man looks right now. Vince can’t heal like Stiles either, it’s a bitter feeling he’s not willing to pass on to someone else.

Dom considers Stiles, he seems to hesitate for a moment. “I do still need to get my car and Peter was going with me… Vince has a good reason to hate hospitals though. There’s a clinic you can take him too, they know him. I’ll give you the address.” He gives Peter some sort of look as he passes.

“Stiles, you don’t have to do this.” Peter insists again while giving the man on the couch a glare. 

Stiles gives the man a lopsided grin. It's kinda sweet that Peter's gone all protective boyfriend. He lowers his voice to a whisper. “I could have killed him... Even though I pulled back, it wasn’t enough. What if he’s got a bleed in there. Yeah he’s an asshole but he doesn’t deserve to die.” His fingers twist at the collar of his too tight shirt.

The alpha sighs and walks past Stiles to stand at Vinces side. He offers his hand so the man can sit up. Peter’s jawline hardens when small black lines crawl up his hand. It’s not really noticeable but to the man’s beta it’s clear as day that Peter has realized how bad off Vince is. “Stiles is taking you to a clinic. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what I’ll do to you if you’re not  _ ver _ y courteous.” 

Stiles almost snorts but the waft of fear he gets from Vince makes him suck on his cheeks to keep a straight face. “Peter…” He tuts gently.

The man turns to him with an impressive bitch face. “Just making a point dear.”

“Love you too.” Stiles snorts, he gives Peter a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. “Now go help Dom get his car.”

* * *

Stiles is focused on the street names on their way to the clinic, the little piece of paper with the address and some haphazard directions is stuck on the dashboard. So far Vince has remained quiet with his one good eye fixed on the outside. That's until he starts to chuckle wryly and Stiles' wonders if his passenger has cracked. “What’s so funny?”

Vince snorts with a wince. “Buster’s getting busted.” He laughs again but it’s a bitter sound to Stiles’ ears.

Stiles slows down, now that he sees the bright red pickup on the side of the road, he wonders how he could have missed it. They pass by just as Brian is roughly thrown into the back of a shitty looking squad car. “Shit! Hold on.” He pulls into a gas station to let the cop car pass them. Once he is sure he can follow at a safe distance he goes back on the road. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Vince growls in confusion.

Stiles doesn’t bother explaining and aggressively shushes his passenger. A small smile curls at the corner of his mouth when the man actually stays quiet after glaring at him. 

Werewolf vision helps him keep a larger distance than he would have needed to before. Even then, he doubts he would have been spotted. A few minutes pass and Stiles is starting to wonder what the fuck is going on.

“Why are they taking the buster to Hollywood?” Vince asks the same question Stiles has been asking himself.

He frowns in concentration, the cruiser ahead of them is starting to slow down. They’ve entered a residential area, a fancy one by the looks of it. “I dunno but we’re gonna find out. I’ll take you to the clinic after.” 

Vince perks up. “This is way better than a fucking clinic. You’re pretty good at this?” It’s not hard for Stiles to get the meaning behind the man’s question. 

He’s not sure how to answer that. He doesn't want to talk about his life before the portal. Thankfully he’s saved from making something up when the police car pulls into an extravagant driveway.

“That’s suspicious as fuck.” Vince grunts while he unclips his seatbelt. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Stiles orders, promptly reading the man’s intentions.

“So what, we’re just gonna sit here and wait?”

“No, you’re injured and really memorable.” Stiles deadpans. “I’ll be going, you sit and wait here.” 

“And I’m supposed to just trust you? What the hell are you gonna do anyway?” The big man twists in his seat to give Stiles a glare with his good eye.

Stiles stops the car two houses down from where the cops went. He opens the window and frowns; there are way too many heart beats in the house. Brian’s voice is easy to pick up since he’s still outside. 

“Muse, will you take these off of me?” Brian’s use of the cop’s name makes the crease on Stiles’ forehead deepen. “Shit man, why d’you have to make ‘em so tight.”

There’s a dismissive snort. “Figured you’d be used to it O’Connor.”

“What's going on, you see something?” Vince asks as he attempts to look around despite his inability to see very much to begin with.

“Just stay here.” Stiles says in a hurry while he carefully opens the door. “I’ll be back.”

“What? Hey no! Kid that’s-” Vince seems to panic at the idea of being left behind.

Stiles sticks his head in through the window. “I know what I’m doing ok.” He grins before running across the street and he pulls out his phone. The house the cops are holled up in is at the top of a curved hill that overlooks much of the city. As he takes pictures of the view, the beta perks his ears to follow Brian’s voice throughout the house.

“Here he is, fresh from Toretto’s hot rod heaven.” An older man’s voice announces.

Another man answers, his tone is deeper and acerbic. “That was an 80,000 dollar vehicle young man.”

“Didn’t you tell him what happened?” Brian’s answer is understandably defensive as the two other men continue to talk over him.

Stiles is getting frustrated with every passing comment. His first instinct had been that Brian was an undercover but that’s not how it’s looking. The next comment from mister cranky makes him curse under his breath.

“Your informant is giving me attitude Tanner. Doesn’t speak well for FBI, police relations. Or for his brother’s parole.” So mister cranky is actually an FBI man. That means something big is going on if there’s feds involved… Stiles doesn't like that it involves Brian and the Torretos. 

“Hey! That’s not the deal we made!” Brain shouts and there’s a brief scuffle. The man, Tanner, has the cooler head and gets the room settled back down quickly.

“We’ve been over this, you bring us the hijackers and your brother gets out early. But so far…” Tanner trails off.

“So far we’ve had four hijackings; we’ve added up all the goods to be worth over six million.” The FBI man states with a sigh. “And nothing to show for it except for a torched car. So if you want us to hold up our end, you have to start giving us something solid.”

“This is starting to get political, kid. I know you probably don’t care about that but those truck drivers are getting ready to hit back. It’s only a matter of time until someone dies. You don’t want another death on your conscience, do you Brian?” Tanner delivers an obvious low blow.

Stiles’ face hardens to stone as Tanner walks Brain back through the house and starts to dig up Dom’s past. The more he hears, the more he wants to punch this Tanner guy. He takes one last picture and turns back to the car when it’s clear the cops are done with Brian. 

He steps into the car with a frustrated huff. 

“So? What the hell was that? All you did was stand there.” Vince grouses.

“Oh I found out plenty. Let’s get you to the clinic first.” Stiles’ gaze is fixed on the car now leaving the driveway. It’s obvious the cops and the FBI are desperate if they’re resorting to extortion. He needs to talk to Peter as soon as he gets back to the house.

* * *

Peter whistles in appreciation once he’s sat inside Dom’s recovered Mazda, it really is a gorgeous ride. The walk from the house to the parking garage had been mostly quiet with the barest of small talk. At Peter’s prompting, they had circled the area a few times to make sure the cops hadn’t decided to hang around instead of rushing in like Dom had wanted.

“Glad you approve.” Dom chuckles and the engine purrs to life.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a ride this good…” Peter sinks back comfortably. Dom drives out onto the main road with casual caution.

“What did you drive?” Dom asks with eager curiosity.

He smiles in nostalgia. “A 1966 Shelby Gt350,” Peter smirks at the impressed look Dom gives him.

“No shit?”

He nods proudly. “Even had the Paxton supercharger…” He sighs with bitterness. “It’s gone now though.”

“What happened?” Dom's tone is on the cautious side. It’s clear he’s not really pushing for an answer if Peter feels otherwise.

“My sister took it…” A sour frown twists Peter’s face for a moment. She took so much away from him; his position in the pack, his chance at a future of his own, his daughter… The words come out without him really meaning too. “My family was… Well lets just say there was a pecking order and my older sister preferred to rule through fear. I made a mistake and my car ended up much like Brian’s.” He doesn’t say that she’d used her position as Alpha to force Peter to torch his own car.

“That’s fucked up man.” Dom shakes his head. “That’s not how family should treat each other.”

Peter takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know why he trusts this Dom like he’s actually an old friend but he also sees an opportunity to gain the friendship he’s lost. “That’s what your dad told me once.”

“How did you know him?” The younger man asks after a short pause.

“Ah, well.” Peter smiles a bit, those had been good days. “I used to come here in the summers when I was a teen, to get away from my sister mostly. Used to sneak in to see the races, snuck in one night to try my hand at it. Your dad caught me.”

“Let me guess, he didn’t call the cops on your stupid ass.” Dom chuckles knowingly.

Peter nods. It’s not exactly how things had happened but it’s close enough. “Instead he let me drive around the track a few times and told me to come back the next day. I pushed a broom around during the day and he taught me how to tune the cars when no one was around.” 

“How come I don’t remember you?” Dom studies his face carefully, looking for anything familiar.

Peter shrugs. “It was only one summer for a few weeks. Talia found out what I was doing and I stopped being able to leave town after that.” She’d been pissed that he’d been using his free time to race, said he’d put the whole pack at risk.

“What the hell kind of sister do you have man?” There’s a growl at the end of the question.

“The kind that expects unquestioning loyalty to the Family.” Peter says bitterly. He’d almost said the Pack.

Dom smells of anxiety though it doesn’t last. “Why does it sound like there’s a capital F when you say  _ Family _ ?”

Ah. Peter blinks for a moment, Dom's insight catches him off guard. It’s not a bad comparison honestly, the Hales had been a bit too much like a mob family in some respects… Most packs were that way when he really thinks about it. It’s something he can use to explain some things away. He gives the man next to him a hesitant glance. “Because that’s exactly what you think it sounds like.” He clears his throat. “I’m not part of that life anymore, I hope that’s not gonna be a problem?”

Dom shakes his head. “It explains a lot about you.” He’s about to say something else but his phone rings. He scowls at the caller ID before picking up. “Vince?”

Peter keeps his eyes on the road while eavesdropping, he has to keep his expression neutral when it’s Stiles’ voice on the end that asks to speak to him.

“It’s Stiles.” Dom hands the phone over with only a brief hesitation.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Peter purrs with a smile despite feeling anxious. He can’t think of any good reason why Stiles would be calling him right now.

“So Vince is gonna be fine, mostly soft tissue damage… he’s just getting a prescription for painkillers. I did cause a tiny hairline fracture but it’s mostly superficial.” He rushes the last bit out in a whisper.

Peter hums in understanding, it’s obvious there’s a  _ but _ on the way.

“We spotted Brian getting grabbed by the cops on the way to the clinic though. Obviously I followed them but they didn’t take him to a station. He’s working for the FBI and the local PD but doesn’t sound like he’s doing it willingly.” The beta whispers quickly, there’s an echo in the background that sounds like a bathroom. “I can’t say more right now but we need to sort it out before Vince tattles to Dom and they make the wrong assumptions. Oh, and we need laundry soap.” Stiles says the last part loudly, he's not alone anymore.

“Alright, I’ll let him know and we’ll stop at the store on the way.” Peter adds the cover for the needed privacy. “I’ll see you soon.” He hangs up after his beta gives him a relieved thank you.

“So?” Dom says once he’s got his phone back in hand.

“Vince is gonna be alright, eventually. Small hairline fracture. Stiles’ feels guilty and wants ice cream.” He answers with a half smile. “Plus we apparently need new laundry soap…”

Dom lets out the wary breath he’d been holding and chuckles. “Sure, there’s a place Letty really likes on the way. I usually have to go there every couple of weeks to apologise for something.” He says the last part with a wry smirk.

* * *

Stiles is having second thoughts about talking Vince into taking his meds as soon as they’d left the clinic. Now that he’s parked in front of Dom’s house and Vince is completely passed out snoring in the passenger seat, he's realizing he hadn't really thought it through. His first attempt at pulling the bigger man out had almost resulted in smashing the man’s already injured head on the door jamb… 

He takes a step back to consider his options. A few minutes later Stiles lowers both seats and slowly pulls Vince's head out first from the driver’s side. “Geez, those must’ve been horse tranquilizers…” He chuckles while hoisting the man up from under his arms and Vince as yet to even crack an eye open. 

They’ve made it about halfway up the driveway and Stiles is thinking he could probably just save himself some time and princess carry Vince the rest of the way. He’s in the middle of gently shifting the other’s weight when he hears Dom’s car turning up the road and quickly pulling up in the driveway.

Dom runs out as soon as the engine stops. “Hold up!” He rushes towards Stiles with worry on his face. “You could have just waited for us to help, kid.” His admonishing tone makes Stiles scowl while Dom takes over the bulk of Vince’s weight with a grunt. 

“Yes, Stiles. It’ll probably take all three of us to carry all that dead weight up the stairs…” Peter hands him a few grocery bags with slightly raised eyebrows. “We’ll get him there while you get those inside, please?” 

Stiles presses his lips together realizing what he’d just done… There’s no way someone his size could have so easily hauled a guy like Vince around. “Right, I’ll be right back.” He glances in the bags and gives Peter a quick smile before jogging up the stairs and uses Vince’s key to get the doors open. He jams a shoe under one door and uses a bag for the other to prop them open. The last thing they need is to slam the dude’s head in a door. Once Stiles has thrown the perishables in the fridge he runs back out to meet Dom and Peter who are waiting at the bottom of the steps. “So, I grab his shoulders and you guys grab onto a knee each?”

Dom looks up with a skeptical frown. “How about I take care of holding up the bulk of him and you two take the knees." He doesn't even wait for Stiles' rebuck to begin shifting positions. "What the hell did they give him?” He grunts and readjusts his grip so Stiles can swing around him and grab onto the spare leg.

"I'm not sure but I think he'll be out for a while. I doubt he actually slept last night." Stiles says while exchanging exasperated looks with Peter. He feels a lecture about blending in with humans in his near future.

* * *

Peter listens to Stiles' story while sitting on their bed. The beta is pacing, talking quickly between bites of ice cream. The picture he paints isn't good for any of them. 

Thankfully, forewarned is forearmed.

"And before you get started, I know I need to be more careful about the whole super strength thing." Stiles takes a long deep breath and stares down at Peter.

"I think we've got bigger worries than that, besides I'm not about to give you a lecture." Peter leans back with his arm propped on the bed. Stiles may not realize it but when he's not hiding his body, it's easy to see the strength in his more wiry frame. "Dom is used to being the strongest here, it's his default to assume so. He'll see over time that's not the case anymore."

Stiles scoffs before joining him on the bed. "What are we gonna do about Brian? It's not like we can tell Dom what I overheard…"

"Dom thinks I'm from a mob family." Peter blurts out while he thinks of a plan. He doesn't know if it'll be relevant to the current issue but it's something Stiles should know.

The beta laughs with a chortle. "That's painfully accurate when you think about it."

Peter moves his arm out of the way when the younger man leans against him. He considers their past a bit more and a solution begins to take shape. "I guess a sheriff's kid would be good at spotting a cop…"

Stiles hums thoughtfully with his head still resting on Peter's shoulder. "Vince noticed how easy it was for me to follow the guys who picked up Brian."

"Without knowing more about Brian, it'll be hard to convince Dom the man isn't a cop or just a regular snitch." It's not that Peter's concerned for Brian's safety but he doesn't like the idea of the feds sniffing around. They need more information. 

"So we find Brian and get the story right from him. Maybe we can work it to our advantage somehow." Stiles thinks out loud.

Peter shifts his weight to get up. "Full moon's tonight, I'd rather know sooner than later if we should be on the lookout for government surveillance." He looks down at Stiles who flops down on the mattress.

"Shit… I hadn't even thought of that." 

Peter shakes his head with a small smile. "We tell Dom what you saw. With the right argument, we can convince him we're better suited to locate Brian and get the truth from him." 

"I guess an ex mobster and cop's kid are a winning combination for all this cloak and dagger shit." Stiles sighs, he rolls around with a groan before finally pushing himself out of bed to join him at the door. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Dom sits at the small dining room table stiffly, back rigid and arms crossed over his chest. He has to keep reminding himself to stop grinding down on his teeth and not let his anger take over.

The scenarios playing out in his brain are making it difficult for him to focus on Peter's explanation of what Stiles saw. 

The only good thing so far is that neither Stiles or Peter seem to know about the truck heists. Instead they're under the impression this is either about last night's race or Brian's torched car in the middle of Chinatown.

At least that's what they're saying. Dom's having doubts about his own judgment now though. If he hadn't suspected Blondie, what's to say these two aren't playing him either.

"We can find him and get the truth from him." Peter offers solemnly with a meaningful look.

Dom recalls their conversation in the car with a raised eyebrow. Is Peter really saying what he thinks… So much for not being in that life anymore. He looks at Stiles whose gaze is just as hard and determined. The possibilities of what they'll do to get Blondie to talk don't sit well with him. "Can you two just find out where he's hold up? Once you do, call me. I want to hear what he has to say for myself." 

Stiles and Peter share a look that's more like a silent conversation. Surprisingly, it's Stiles' who speaks up first. Then again there's a lot about the kid that keeps challenging his assumptions.

"Alright, but we need to take care of this fast. We should start at his work, it'll be easy to track him from there." The young man states with the sort of ease that tells Dom he's done this sort of thing before.

He can't help asking what's on his mind. "So, I get why Peter is so chill with this but what's your deal?"

The kid pulls a sour face. "I was a sheriff's kid… I also got in trouble a lot." He shrugs, obviously uncomfortable with the topic. "But I know how cops work."

"Uh." Dom responds a little taken aback. That hadn't been what he'd expected to hear. "How's that supposed to make me feel better? What's to say you two aren't in on this with the cops?"

Peter scoffs like it's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. 

"You forget the part where I basically raised myself. Because after my mom died, my dad was too drunk or never home to do it. Also, he'd probably put a bullet in Peter's head the minute he saw us together." Stiles scowls in his seat. There's a real pain there that Dom can't deny. "I chose this life with Peter over them. It's not something cops take lightly." 

Now that he looks at the pair sitting across from him with this new perspective, he's realizing what a dangerous combination those two make. "Take Vince's car and phone." He gets up to make his way to the couch where Vince is still snoring peacefully. He just hopes they're right and all this is about a torched car or the race. At least, it better be.

* * *

Dom parks Mia's car a block down from Harry's. He'd taken her car instead of his own in case there were already eyes on them. The Mazda had been catching too much heat lately anyway.

He'd gotten regular text updates from the dynamic duo but Blondie had stayed at the shop all afternoon. An hour after closing and the man still hadn't left the premises, though he was definitely alone now. 

Stiles had gotten strangely impatient as the day wore on and Dom hadn't wanted to delay anymore either so they'd decided to ambush Brian while they could. 

He meets them behind Harry's shop. Stiles is pacing back and forth while Peter is casually resting his back on the building. He nods in greeting and casts a curious look around them. "I thought we were supposed to be subtle?"

Stiles stops and snorts. "This guy's security is shit, blind spots everywhere."

"Personally, we could probably break in through the back door over there. But there's a chance Brian could have time to call the cops." Peter walks towards Dom and stops next to Stiles.

"Or you can just knock on the front door and hope he lets us in without a fuss." Stiles looks at Dom with a crooked smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling you've already got an idea?" Dom hums. It's an odd feeling to not be the one coming up with all the plans.

The pair in front of him share a pleased nod. "Like you pointed out this morning, he still owes you that ten second car." Peter supplies while beginning the trek to the front of the shop. "It's not far fetched that you'd call Harry to track him down."

"That simple uh, but it's not a bad idea." Dom agrees and takes the lead. "So you've got a plan to get us in, anything else?" He asks curiously. Personally, Dom prefers the straightforward approach.

Stiles shrugs. "We're good at telling if someone's lying. We just need him to start talking." 

The vague answer makes Dom pause in his step. He looks back at the two following him. "Are you two really that sure he's not a cop?" 

"Positive." Stiles answers without hesitation with Peter nodding in agreement next to him.

Dom nods. If they're wrong, he hopes they're as willing to do what it takes as they appear. He can't back out now, there's too much riding on the success of their next heist to let one man bring it all down.

He bangs on the front door hoping the other two with him are right. Despite his apprehension, he relaxes his posture when he sees Brian coming towards the glass door with a confused frown.

The blonde takes a moment to unlock the door. "Dom? Um, Harry's not here man, shop's closed." He looks nervously at the two people behind Dom.

"I know," Dom props the door open and invites himself in. "Needed to talk about that car you owe me. Harry told me where to find you."

"He did?" There's a hint of surprise but also embarrassment in Brian's body language. "It's only temporary you know, I'll get my own place eventually." He walks them towards Harry's office but stops at a side room instead. He sighs before opening the door. "Mi casa, su casa."

Dom has to school his face into neutral. The last thing he expected is to find a makeshift bedroom in Harry's spare parts closet. He briefly wonders what it is about his life that keeps bringing strays to his door.

Brian pulls a chair out from a table wedged in the corner of the small space. He waves for Dom to join him. When no one moves, the blonde sighs in defeat. "Listen Dom, about the car."

He shakes his head to stop Brian from going on. At this point, even if Dom was here about the car it's obvious Brian doesn't have the means for a new one. "I'm not actually here for that." 

Brian shifts in his seat, he's looking at the men around him like a rabbit about to bolt. He's obviously smart enough to realize he's in trouble. "Dom." He tries to get up but stops when Stiles moves in to sit in the empty chair.

"Had a nice trip to Hollywood this morning?" Stiles question is phrased like he's talking about the weather. By the way his eyes are locked on Brian though, there's no mistaking that they know what the blonde had been up too.

"Look, I can explain." Brian pleads quickly but Dom cuts him off. 

"Brian," He looks down with his face set in stone, "I'm giving you one chance to set the record straight." He pulls his hand up as Brian tries to talk again. "I ain't finished. We know you got picked up and you didn't go to lockup. So, either you're a cop or a snitch."

Brian visibly tenses a few times. He looks around the room wildly, his breathing near hyperventilating. "I'm not a cop I swear!" 

Dom reads it as true but he still looks towards Stiles and Peter to see their reactions. He gets a nod from both of them. "Go on." 

"I'm not a snitch either, not really." Brian swallows down his panic. "You guys have to believe me, this doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Let us be the judge of that." Peter speaks with ice cold precision then comes to stand next to Dom. Despite not having said much, the older man's presence still manages to fill the room.

"It's a long story…" Brian starts off with hesitation. He settles himself in his chair after getting a round of go aheads. "My brother and I don't usually stick around in one place for long. Mostly because Mickey's boxing takes him all over the country and I can race wherever we happen to be.

Mickey's a bare knuckle boxing champ, all underground stuff mostly and he was unbelievable. I'm sure y'all get me when I say the only other person I've ever seen hit like my brother is Stiles." Brian pauses to give Stiles a side look while his leg bounces nervously. 

It takes a few moments for Blondie to settle back down. "I got in a  _ disagreement _ with some guys down in Philly after one of his fights. So like usual, Mickey comes around to pull my ass out of the fire but it went so wrong." Brian braces his hands on his head. When he looks back up at Dom the blonde's eyes are red rimmed. "He only hit a few of them a couple of times, but somehow…"

"He killed one of them." Stiles' answer is quiet and somehow understanding. 

Brian nods then wipes his nose on his sleeve. "Judge didn't care that Mickey was protecting me. Called my brother a lethal weapon." He huffs in anger. "He's been in Lompoc for two years now. Feds tracked me down a few months ago. Said they'd get Mickey out on early parole if I did their dirty work for them."

"And what exactly are they hoping you'll find for them?" He knows the answer before he gets it but he doesn't know what else to say. Brian's confession sits a little too close to home for him not to feel a certain way about it. 

"Someone's been using suped up street cars to run these insane truck heists. It's totally nuts but somehow they've managed to make off with millions worth of stuff. Feds are convinced it's someone local." Brian looks down at his feet. 

"They want you to pin it on me." Dom's stomach churns at the very idea of going back to prison. 

"I've been telling them it's not you though!" The faith Dom sees in the younger man's eyes makes him look away. "I swear Dom, I just needed to find out who's driving those cars so I can get my brother out. I was only hoping you might know who…"

"I don't." Dom lies easily and relaxes a little. He needs more time to figure this out. There's a bunch of new factors he needs to consider. He glares down after stretching out the silence just past comfortable. 

"Please Dom, you have to believe me. I don't want to make any trouble for you guys. I just want my big brother back." Brian gets up to slowly walk towards Dom. "Can you help me?"

* * *

"So that's the grand tour, sorta." Dom stands awkwardly in the living room alone with Brian.

He'd agreed to help in the end. God knows why since Dom really is the guy the feds are looking for. Thankfully, for some reason he doesn't understand, Brian genuinely believes Dom is innocent though. 

For now he'll use that to his advantage even if it makes him feel guilty as fuck. It's not just his future on the line after all.

To keep an eye on Brian, Dom had invited him back to the house for dinner. It had been a good opportunity to get some more information on the younger man's situation. However, they'd stayed up talking until so late that Mia had insisted Brian stay overnight on the freed up couch. Vince had crumpilly announced that he'd be spending the rest of his recovery at Leon's and left as soon as Dom had showed up with Blondie in tow. 

"Sorta?" Brian asks curiously while fluffing the extra blanket Mia had brought him.

"There's the basement, it's got the laundry but Peter and Stiles' room is down there too." It's odd how easily he's accepted those two into his life. Yet it doesn't feel out of place.

Brian's interest perks up. "What's the deal with those two anyway? I didn't think you'd get along, considering…" There's suspicion in the tone.

Dom scowls. "If you're gonna be a prick about them like Vince then our deal is off and the door is there."

"Oh dude no. That's not what I meant." Brian back peddles in embarrassment. "I was talking about the way Vince's face looks, not that it's not a good look on him… It's just, they didn't really stick around after dinner and…" He flounders helplessly.

Dom nods in understanding. "Those two haven't had it easy either. They're a bit newer around here but I trust them. Anymore than that you'll have to ask them yourself." He shrugs, he's not about to spill on someone else's life story. Still, he considers the fact that Stiles had been a fidgeting mess all throughout dinner. He'd also been considerably quieter as the evening wore on. Even Peter appeared unusually terse when the two of them had excused themselves earlier than expected. "I don't think they're used to having other people around very much." He comments more to himself than anything else before casually wishing Brian a good night.

He's just about to turn up the stairs when he hears something odd. He stops and takes another look around, all he sees is empty space and Brian's feet sticking up over the edge of the couch. 

Dom is about to shrug it off when he hears the noise again. It's almost like growling but not quite. A tilt of his head towards the basement makes his frown deepen. His feet deftly avoid the creaky board as curiosity leads him downstairs rather than up.

He's at the bottom of the steps when there's a crashing noise and that same low growl.  _ The fuck… _ He frowns, had they somehow snuck a couple of dogs in? 

There's another crash, this time it sounds like the wall next to him just had a body slammed in it. Dom reacts without thinking, he runs towards the door and throws it open. "Hey!" He yells as he enters the pitch black room.

The growls stop as soon as the door opens and faint panting is all Dom hears as he looks around but what he sees stops him in his tracks. On the wall to his right are two distinct human shapes but it's the glowing orbs of red and blue that fry Dom's brain.

"Shit!" Peter's rough voice echoes in the quiet for a second then a single growl suddenly picks back up. “Stiles, no.”

Dom stands there dumbly when those glowing blue eyes focus on him and that growl makes everything is his body scream to turn and run.

He can see Peter moving to restrain Stiles and still Dom can't seem to make a move. 

"Dom. Don't. Move." Peter's order has the complete opposite effect though and Dom takes a half step back. 

He flinches when it looks like Peter's losing his hold. Dom flips the lights on without thinking. "Holy shit!" He scrambles backwards and trips on something.

Somehow Peter catches him before he hits the ground. He looks up into glowing red eyes and takes in the rest of Peter's changed face. "What the fuck are you?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovely people!  
> Here's another chapter, hope you all enjoyed :) things are really diverging from canon now ;)  
> A quick note on Brian's older brother, Mickey- This OC is inspired by a fictional character of the same name who appears in the movie Snatch. Aside from Mickey's looks, some of his personality and the boxing angle, those are the only elements inspired from Snatch.  
> Aside from that, Im sorry about the delay getting this out, I'm having some hardware issues that slow my progress a bit.   
> A massive thank you to Anatropes for being so awesome and supportive!   
> and finally a big thank you to all you wonderful people who've continued to read along :)   
> until next time!


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dom heaves another heavy sigh. He should really get up, there’s enough noise coming from downstairs that he knows he’s got a full house this morning. Last night is still weighing on his mind though and he didn’t sleep a wink.

The whole werewolves thing still feels surreal as fuck. It’s hard to deny it though when the proof is living in his basement. Dom shakes his head; Stiles had come to his senses after a few choice words from Peter. He’d never seen anyone so embarrassed for almost killing him before. The kid had probably apologized a dozen times by the end of Peter’s explanation.

Dom had gone to bed late, once the pair had answered all of his questions to a point that he felt he wasn’t going to go insane. Stiles had even offered to leave, give him time to decide if he still wanted them around. He didn’t have to think about it, if they had wanted to hurt his family they’d have done it already. Instead, all they’d done was help. Dom is smart enough that he hadn’t had to ask if their  _ enhanced _ senses were how they’d figured Brian out, super hearing sure had a lot of uses. 

No, he definitely wasn’t going to turn allies like that away. Stiles had beamed a billion watt smile at his answer. Peter, despite being more reserved, had obviously been surprised by Dom’s quick acceptance.

The rest of his night had been spent thinking of all the possibilities this opened up, of everything they could accomplish together.

The knock on his door catches him off guard, he looks up just in time to see Letty poke her head in. The smell of bacon wafts in from behind her. “The hell are you still doing in bed?” Her smile turns into a frown as she makes her way to the bed where she flops down next to Dom. “What’s going on?”

Dom sits up to lean on the headboard, “Just needed to figure some stuff out.”

“Jesse checked out Brian’s story after you called last night, it clears.” Letty spins onto her stomach and props herself up on her elbows. She looks up patiently, knowing it’s better to let him speak on his own time in the mornings.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on the three stooges while I dealt with Bri. I still don’t know what to do about that yet but I’d rather keep him where I can keep an eye on him. I wish we could help him with his brother, just not sure how. We got our own problems too.” Dom inclines his head back on the headboard. “There’s something else I wanna talk to you about though.”

Letty looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips. There’s a fire in her eyes that speaks volumes of what she’s thinking.

“Oh calm down, it’s nothing like that.” He snorts. “It’s about Peter and Stiles.” When the daggers disappear from Letty’s eyes, Dom continues with the story he’d agreed on with the pair last night. “Peter’s ex-mob, nothing local though.”

“No shit!” The brunette snorts. “Was he a driver or something? Is that why he’s so good?”

Her insightful question makes him blink, he hadn’t even considered that. Dom shakes his head and gives Letty as much truth as he can manage because he’s shit at lying to her. “Peter’s sister runs their Family, he was more like her enforcer from what he said. He’s just like us though, got diesel in his veins.”

“I guess that’s how that whole mistakenly declared dead thing happened?” Letty turns to flop onto her back again, a thoughtful expression on her face while she studies the ceiling.

“Yeah,” He reaches down to tangle his finger in her hair. “And that’s not even all of it, Stiles’ dad’s a cop.”

Letty snorts. “Wow, that’s some Romeo and Juliette shit.” She chuckles to herself. “So what are you gonna do?”

Dom hums in the back of his throat. “I want Peter to drive for Vince in the next heist.”

* * *

Dom frowns a bit as Letty pulls him towards the dining room, he can hear everyone chatting over the clinking of dishes. The gang is squeezed around the table, their plates overflowing with food. Five pairs of eyes look up at him and the room goes silent.

They greet him all at once, talking over each other. Vince gives him a smile behind his mouthful then pulls out the chair next to him. Dom sits down while Letty takes the chair between himself and Peter. The man gives him a nod and Dom is just about to ask where Stiles and Brian are when the former comes through the door with a plate in one hand and a mug in the other.

“Hey!” Stiles greets Dom with a grin as he lays down a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast cut in legit triangles. He turns to the rest of the table before moving on. “There’s a new pot of coffee brewing in the kitchen too. I only deliver the first round, if you want seconds, get off your butts.” The younger man makes his way around the table to sit between Peter and Mia.

Dom looks at everyone with a bemused expression, they’ve never really done breakfast like this before. Not since he was a little kid. It’s kinda nice. He pauses with his fork over the eggs. “Where’s Brian?”

“Had to go to work.” Mia answers offhandedly, eyes not really leaving her plate. She’s trying to be casual about it but he can tell his little sister is bummed out about it. “But Stiles sent him off with a doggy bag.” She smiles a little.

He holds back a sigh, now he’s got another problem to worry about. Dom peaks over to Vince, waiting for his friend to bitch about Blondie but all he gets is a grunt.

“Me and Letty had a chat with Vince last night after Jesse was done digging up Brian’s story,” Leon speaks up, elbowing the bigger man to his left. 

“So, you all cool with Blondie now Vince?” Dom asks with a hint of doubt. He needs to have a better idea of the man’s mood with the bomb he’s gonna have to drop soon.

Vince curses under his breath that he just wants to fucking eat but he puts his fork down anyway. He looks first at Dom then to everyone else with a mulish frown. “Look, I still don’t like the guy.” Vince looks down at his lap, twirling his thumbs together. “I get he’s stuck in a shit situation though, can’t say I wouldn’t do the same in his shoes.” 

Letty leans forward. “And?” Dom can see the look she gives Vince out of the corner of his eye. She's deadly serious about this.

Vince straightens in his seat, he tries, and fails, to return Letty’s death glare before he folds. The big man looks up at Dom while doing his best impression of a kicked puppy. When he gets nothing, Vince finally turns to Mia. “I’m sorry I’ve been acting like such a jerk. You’ve made your feelings clear and I’ll back off.” 

Mia speaks up after studying Vince for a bit. “Thank you.” She gives the man a small lopsided smile.

Silence stretches out awkwardly for a moment, Dom looks at his oldest friend with raised eyebrows then glances between Letty and Leon. “That must’ve been some talk.” He rumbles, Vince just gives him a disgruntled grunt then goes back to stuffing his face. A few chuckles go around the table and Dom shakes his head before he digs in as well. 

Conversation is light and casual after that, it gives Dom time to think a bit more about his plan. When the plates are cleared he’s surprised at how easily Stiles talks Jesse and Leon into helping.

“Stiles’ just got a way to get people to do what he wants.” Peter answers Dom’s unasked question with a grin.

Those left at the table share a chuckle though Letty snorts loudly. “I bet.” She winks at Peter then leans back to put her head on Dom’s shoulder. “That was really great, any special reason or can we expect this sorta thing all the time?”

“Ah well…” Peter stops to exchange a brief look with Dom. “While we’d be glad to cook more meals like this, today was mostly an apology for keeping Dom up late last night.”

Vince chokes on his food. “Whafs that supposed to mean?” His question is met with raised eyebrows from everyone.

“Really?” Dom says with a shake of head then whacks Vince on the shoulder. “Man, not everything’s about sex. We had a talk, you dumbass.”

Vince looks around, waiting for someone to back him up. “Whatever, fine.  _ Must’ve been some talk _ .” He parrots Dom’s earlier dig with a roll of his eyes.

“I think the fact that Peter is ex mob warrants a lengthy conversation.” Dom answers back right as the other three return from kitchen duty.

“Woah! Really?” Jesse exclaims, he stares between Dom and Peter with big eyes. He sits down quickly, eagerly waiting for Dom to keep talking.

“Yup.” Stiles pops the P loudly and pats the younger man on the shoulder as he passes. He sits next to Peter with a satisfied groan and pats his belly like he’s not the least worried about the conversation topic. 

Vince, ever the black bird, pipes again. “Doesn’t that make the fact that the feds are sniffing around even more of a problem?” It’s unfortunate that he’s got a good point for once.

“Feds aren’t actually looking for us and Peter is legally dead.” Stiles speaks up with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. “Brian is also convinced you guys aren’t who he’s looking for.” He looks down towards Vince with a thoughtful expression. “Which is really lucky for all of you, cause this whole truck heist thing is stupid and risky.”

“Who says that’s us?” Dom raises an eyebrow at the two werewolves. He’s got an idea how they know despite the fact that he didn’t bring it up last night. 

There’s a tut and Peter gives him a long side eyed look. “Brian may be blinded by your  _ charisma _ but it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.” He pauses as Stiles snorts, the man shares a look with his other half and smirks. “Which we are.”

“That so.” Dom answers, he leans back in his chair with a smirk of his own. “Does that mean you're too smart to drive for Vince when we do our final run?” His question earns him mixed reactions.

Leon and Jesse don’t seem too surprised, if anything he can almost spot some relief. They look more worried about Vince who, as predicted, is on the verge of flipping out. 

“Dude, half your face is still a puffy mess.” Stiles says in a surprisingly gentle tone.

“I’m not saying I want you completely out of the job Vince,” Dom turns in his chair slightly, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. “But I can’t put you behind the wheel and you know it.”

“If I do this,” Peter adds with his elbows resting casually on the table, “I’ll need someone to run me through all your maneuvers.” The werewolf looks at Vince expectantly. Dom gives the older man a small grateful smile for trying to help smooth things over.

Vince stares around the table with a stubborn frown for a tense thirty seconds. The big man finally gives a half nod and a grunt “I guess I can sit shotgun and make sure you don’t fuck it up for us.”

Dom’s equally grateful Peter doesn’t take the bait and only rolls his eyes. 

“What happened to this is stupid and risky?” Leon asks the two newest members of their crew curiously. 

Stiles laughs out, “Stupid and risky is sorta our motto.”

The man stares at the two for a moment, like he can’t decide if that’s a good or bad thing then lets out a sort of snort and chuckle combo. “Well I guess you guys will fit right in then.”

“Alright, now that that’s settled.” Dom says with relief. “We gotta get you two settled at the shop. You’ll ride over there with me, we'll talk about the details for the trucks on the way.”

Jesse’s chair scrapes out first but the young man pauses. “So how much do you guys actually know about building or fixing cars?”

Dom almost laughs at the way Peter smirks combined with the red tinge on Stiles face. The kid scratches the back of his head like he’s embarrassed. “Peter’s taught me a fair bit but it’s mostly been theory. Honestly, unless it involves a roll of duct tape…”

“Dude,” Jesse’s voice is heavy with disappointment. He sighs while patting Stiles’ shoulder. “You can follow me around the shop today, I’ll show you the ropes.” 

* * *

Peter is working on a car with Letty, a simple filter change is all that’s left to do after an equally simple oil change. It’s been a long time since he’s had the chance to get greasy like this and he’s enjoyed every minute of it. The day had gone by rather well once their after breakfast conversation had been settled. 

Dom had gone over the details of the truck heists, from how it had started to who their fence was. Peter had to admit he’d been impressed, even Stiles had retracted his  _ stupid and risky _ assesment to simply risky. The pay off however, especially since Dom was working for himself and not someone else, was worth the risk in his opinion.

Peter looks up when a noise from outside catches his attention. From the corner of his eye he sees Stiles, who’s been shadowing Jesse around the shop all day, do the same thing.

The peebing of a truck backing up becomes loud enough that everyone in the garage takes notice. Heads turn towards the bay door just in time to see a flatbed pull up. Peter eyebrows wrinkle at the rusted up, mostly destroyed Toyota Supra, it’s in such bad shape he can’t even tell what year this model could be from other than the 90s.

Dom, who’d been going over some orders with Mia, walks up towards the open door just as Brian comes into view. “All right, what the hell is this?” 

Peter and the others gather around. Getting closer to the car doesn’t make it look any better, Stiles lets out a chuckle at his side. “I think it  _ used _ to be a car at some point.”

Brian, who never seems to lose his perky attitude, just grins back. “It is a car,” he looks at Dom proudly, “your car.”

Everyone laughs a little at that. Stiles and Jesse approach the Toyota with dubious expressions, his beta peels off a fleck of paint with a snort.

“I said a ten second car,” Dom answers as he leans on the side of the bay door, “not a ten  _ minute _ car.”

Jesse pokes and prods the frame. “I mean, you could push it across the finish line.”

“Or tow it. At least you’ve already got it set up.” Stiles continues and the two share a chortle.

Peter shakes his head at their antics, though in the back of his mind he’s glad Stiles is making a friend. Especially in someone clever like Jesse, who despite being a bit shy and awe struck at first, treats Stiles as one of the gang. “Please, you couldn’t even tow it across the finish without leaving pieces all over the track.”

“No faith.” Brian accuses, placing his hand on his chest in mock affront. 

Dom chuffs, exchanging an eyeroll with Peter. “I got faith in you Brian but this isn’t a junkyard.”

Brian turns towards Jesse, “Pop the hood.” The confidence in his voice peaks Peter’s curiosity.

“Pop the hood?” Dom asks incredulously.

“Yeah, pop the hood.” Brain insists again with a shit eater grin.

Peter decides to join Jesse on the flat deck to pry to hood up. He looks down and whistles. 

“A 2JZ engine.” Jesse looks down with sudden enthusiasm. “No shit!” The kid looks up at Peter like it’s christmas morning.

He can understand why; the closed deck design makes for stronger cylinders. Overall this engine should be able handle a lot more pressure from a turbo boost too. Peter looks down at Brian who’s lording over the fact that Dom is mildly impressed with him. “At least with the three-layer steel head gaskets there’s less chance Blondie will blow his welds.” 

Jesse’s head snaps up while the others chuckle, he looks at the alpha seriously. “Don’t even joke about that.” The kid hops back down to join Dom, there’s an extra bounce of excitement in his step.

Peters follows suit and wraps an arm around Stiles. “The main engine is solid, it’ll need a lot of TLC though.”

“Oh I can get this baby to decimate all.” Jesse pronounces with a large expectant grin aimed at Dom.

“After you put about 15 grand in it.” The man answers after some thought.

Jesse bites his lip. “Or more… if we have to overnight the parts from Japan?” He asks hopefully.

The alpha shakes his head at the shocked look he sees on Stiles’ face, no doubt from the way they casually talk about the money needed to fix this one car. Peter is used to hearing those kinds of figures when it comes to cars, he knows it’s a low ball estimate on Dom’s part too. “It’ll probably be a lot more.” He whispers with a chuckle.

Dom laughs like he’s indulging a small child. “We’ll put it on my tab at Harry’s.” 

The younger mechanic fist pumps at the thrill of a new project. “C’mon Stiles, I’ll show you what we’re getting.” He calls out to the young beta while going towards the front office without actually waiting.

Peter gets a quick kiss and Stiles is off with a grin on his face. He watches Stiles disappear behind the office door then turns towards Dom and Brian. “That’s a fair bit of cash to drop all at once, what’s the rush?” He’s not sure why Dom would invest in another car right now, not unless he’s thinking of swapping the cars they're running for the heists.

Dom gives him a big jovial smile grinould be making money off both your asses.” He looks at Peter more carefully. “You ever run Race Wars?”

Ah, now Peter gets it. He shakes his head regretfully. “Never had the pleasure but I hear there’s lots of cash to be made. Anyone worth their salt will be there, along with plenty of chumps with too much money.”

Dom claps. “Exactly,” he looks back at Brian. “When you’re not working at Harry’s, you’ll be working here. If you can’t find the right tool in this garage, Mr. Arizona, you don’t belong near a car.”

* * *

Turns out Jesse hadn’t been kidding when he said they’d overnight parts from Japan if need be. There had been a few things that had probably cost triple their worth because of it but since they were doing a full rebuild on a tight schedule it had been unavoidable. 

Two days later though, this morning, the whole gang had had to drive down to Harry’s to haul a massive load of parts. It had taken until lunch time to unpack everything then lay it out for inspection. Stiles had listened closely while Peter and Jesse had carefully explained what each piece was for as they meticulously placed each one on a tarp.

Now, Stiles leans on a clear spot in Jesse’s office, not that there’s many of those to be had. Organized chaos is a good way of describing the space. Brian had had to grab a chair from the front just so he could sit next to the mechanic at the computer. Not that it’s much of a computer compared to what Stiles is used to, the tech level is seriously bumming him out.

It’s not only the  _ culture _ shock, as Peter calls it, that’s been giving him a lot to think about. He’s still wrapping his head around the sheer amount of money being casually thrown at the new car. Even if what he’s heard everyone else say is true; that Supra will make back what they spent and then some at the races, it’s still a shit ton of money to spend on a car.

He tries not to ogle the big grey square Jesse shoves in the equally big grey box. “Here,” Jesse points to the screen where the diagram they’ve been working pops up, “tell me what you think about this? Koni adjustables, gonna save us about two pounds. And they’re gonna give us better traction for the hole shot. All right?” He waits for a small understanding nod from the blonde and clicks to open a new window to reveal a pretty badass looking ride. “This is your basic layout of the car. And that’s pretty much what it could look like, red, green, up to you.”

Brian, who’s looked overwhelmed the whole time, shakes his head. “Man, you should’ve gone to MIT or something.”

Stiles quietly agrees even though he suspects why that’s not a possibility for someone like Jesse.

The man in question lets out a dismissive laugh then takes a long drag of his joint. “Yeah right,” He pauses like he’s trying to remember something. “I gotta, what’s it called again, that attention deficit…”

Stiles helps the guy out, “ADD or ADHD?” He suspects it’s the former given his own ADHD. Too many people think it’s the same thing, and while similar it’s also vastly different.

Jesse turns back to Stiles with a small smile. “Yeah, that shit, the first one. You know, I was good at algebra and like math and shit. Everything else I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know. It's just something about engines...that calms me down, you know.”

Stiles nods in understanding. “It’s ADHD for me, used to take ritalin but that doesn’t work anymore. I’m starting to get how this helps keep you focused.” 

* * *

Stiles rushes out of the Maxima before Peter turns off the engine. He spins back around quickly to lean into the window and looks at the alpha with a large grin. “I’m claiming the shower first,” Stiles winks, “better hurry up.” With that prouncounment, the younger man runs off towards the Toretto house and yells  _ dibs on the shower _ before anyone has even left their cars.

Peter steps out casually and passes Dom on the way to the porch. He smirks at the look he gets from the other man. “We didn’t say anything when you and Letty drained the hot water yesterday. Turnabout’s fair play.”

“Whatever,” Dom brushes him off with a careless shrug before he grins back. “If you wanna eat you have to help cook though.” 

He hums in response then steps inside the house. Peter cants his head to the side hearing the shower start. He smirks, taking the steps up two at a time and calls out over his shoulder before disappearing upstairs. “We’ll be there.” 

When he opens the bathroom door steam pours out into the hall, he steps in with a deep inhale; the air is heavy with his beta’s aroused scent. Peter rumbles in appreciation before locking the door behind him. “Getting started without me?” He asks with a teasing tone while he shucks off his grease stained clothes and adds them to the pile Stiles had left on the floor.

Stiles barks out a laugh then pokes his head out from behind the shower curtain. He leers at Peter’s body, “Get in here already or I’ll finish without you too.” 

“Well we can’t have that.” Peter quips, he pushes Stiles back to step into the spray. “If I knew working on cars got you so worked up, I’d have taken advantage of that some time ago.” He lets his hand travel across his beta’s damp chest to bring the other closer. His fingertips leave gooseflesh trailing behind as he gently drags down his hand to rest it on his beta’s hip. 

Stiles answers with a low growl then presses their bodies together, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s waist. Long fingered hands splay and press at the base of Peter’s spine and Stiles rocks forward and up to catch his mouth. The kiss is hungry but slow, Stiles ruts against him, hands traveling up Peter’s water slicked back. 

They never break their kiss for more than a breath, quickly diving back to lick, taste, and savour. Peter’s hands roam across every bit of accessible flesh, opening his senses to focus purely on Stiles. Every hitch of breath, every time the beta’s heart thrums just a little faster under the alpha’s careful exploration is locked into his memory. Peter wants more though, wants to taste and feel every inch of the beautiful man in his arms.

Stiles whines when he pulls back, Peter only smiles as he mouths his way down his beta’s neck. The noise turns into an enthusiastic, “Oh!”, when Peter descends lower to kneel in front of Stiles. “Holy shit, that’s hot.” The younger wolf mutters after he looks down with blown pupils. 

With both hands firmly holding Stiles hips in place, Peter drags his nose from navel to hip. He hovers there for a moment with a grin, enjoying the needy sounds above him. The water hammers at his back and he makes sure he’s holding Stiles’ gaze when he finally caresses the bobbing cock from tip to root with his left cheek. 

His grin widens before he parts his lips then trails them across silken flesh. Stiles makes a small strangled noise and Peter takes it as his queue to wrap his mouth around the head. He makes his way downwards, pressing his tongue against the underside of Stiles’ cock, relishing the guttural groan the wolf above makes.

Peter takes his time, each bob of his head is slow and meticulous. He pauses each time he gets to the base, pressing his nose into wet curls when he swallows. Stiles, who’s a panting mess, reaches down to twist his fingers in his hair in an attempt to speed things up. 

The rough treatment makes Peter’s arousal sore, he lets his beta set the pace. They both enjoy the thrill of swapping dynamics it seems. Peter closes his eyes while he strokes himself with one hand and the other drifts from Stiles’ hip. He palms the tight sack, tugging a bit before his fingers travel further back. The beta’s thrusts stutter a bit, Stiles sucks in a ragged breath when Peter breeches in with his index. He pumps himself faster, knowing they’re both on the cusps. 

Stiles fingers tighten almost painfully in his hair, he growls and rams himself further down Peter’s throat than he’d been before. The motion is repeated, each time Stiles locks them together for a little longer. Peter gags on the last push, a thrill shooting through him when he’s unable to pull in any air. He stiffens unexpectedly, his orgasm shooting through him with blinding intensity. 

Peter barely registers the warmth at the back of his throat, he swallows as best he can while his lungs burn. When Stiles pulls back, a wash of salty tang follows before he can get a full breath.

The beta takes a half step back, bracing himself on the shower. He looks down at Peter with a big grin, his chest rising and falling almost as fast as his own. “Is there anything you’re bad at?” Stiles chuckles.

The alpha sits back on his heels, the water is turning cold but he doesn’t really care. He smirks in self satisfaction. “I don’t believe so.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah!   
> A new chapter and the plot continues! And for the holidays, some sexy times too ;)   
> Hope everyone is enjoying the ride so far, thank you again to all who've kudo'd, subbed, and commented. Feeding the author is always appreciated lol  
> As usual, given my many other projects and RL, updates will be on the slower side but there will be more!   
> A big thanks to my friend Anatropes, whose been an awesome editor :)   
> Side note for Steter lovers, I currently have two other fics with these two that ya'll can check out to get more Stiles and Peter goodness ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is already underway and near completion.


End file.
